The Experiments
by LittleBlueTabby
Summary: A plane crashes outside of Cross academy, containing three runaway experiments, one of which has an interesting ability. Kaname and Zero moments and a jealous Yuuki (AU)
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

The Experiments - Chapter One

Bright, golden sunlight of the early morning streaked through the peak between the heavy curtains, illuminating the messy bed containing an equally disheveled figure sleeping. As the sunlight reached the persons face, tired willow brown eyes opened slowly, and squinted against the light, already receiving a headache. _Stupid sun. Why can't you leave me alone to sleep? _After deciding that the sun wasn't going to leave, the figure threw aside the cover and stomped to the on-suite bathroom.

Ever since she has remembered her past, she insisted on being treated as such.

Ever since, our _darling _Yuuki, remembered, almost nine weeks ago that she was a pureblood princess and younger sister of the night class president, Kuran Kaname, she insisted on being treat as "_one should"_

Apart from having to stay in the day class for a (what she hoped was) a little while longer, just until the Council was notified of her presence and the transfer documents, from the day to the night class, where all in order and signed.

_That stupid council, will they hurry up. I can't stand this sort of routine any more. It should be left to the peasants, not royalty such as myself. _

When Yuuki reached the on-suite bathroom, she had to change room so she can have her own bathroom because the is no way she is sharing with commoners, yanking off the flimsy, pale pink night-gown, she threw it somewhere behind her before getting in the warm shower. The bathroom may be small (to her anyway) and have a toilet, sink and shower, all within an arm's length of each other, but it'll do until she transfers.

Once she had cleaned herself using her favorite body wash sent, strawberry and coconut (_even a normal human standing 5 foot away can smell how nice I am_), she stepped out the shower and wrapped a clean white towel around her body as well as a smaller one for her waist-length brown hair then walked back into her room.

Opening the large oak wardrobe on the other side of the room, Yuuki hunted for her black day-class school uniform in the mists of all her brand new high fashion clothing with every kind of clothing and accessories a high class girl could want.

Finally finding the uniform, she the strolled over to the matching oak draws and pulled out under-clothing and got changed. Spying the alarm clock, Yuuki checked the time: 8:20-class will be starting in forty minutes.

_I wonder if father has received word from the council. _

With plenty of time before school started, Yuuki started to wonder out of the room to pay her adopted father a visit. But when she reached the door handle, she stopped.

Sensing a foreign aura, It wasn't a vampire aura (_thankfully) -_ but neither was it human.

Then, she picked up another aura, wait... No two more auroras, not as strong as the first but still (dare she say) powerful- and the strength was quickly growing, meaning- whatever they are- were getting closer and closer... seemingly to her.

Before Yuuki can panic, or do anything really, there was an almighty explosion that sounded from up above her, making the young girls jump out of her quickly paling skin and race out the door to whoever was closes to help her.

**Hello Internet,**

**This piece was a request from a friend, you may know her as OneSpark- really it's her fanfiction that she forced me to write, she (supposedly liked it so much) and she said to create this account and post it.**

**However, she has banned me from reading the manga or watching the anime and has given me a list of stuff that she wants to be in it and how the characters act. But listening to other friends… who have read at least three chapters… tell me that some of the things OneSpark has written down is… wrong and even completely impossible to happen (it's like saying that apples are blue and not green), but if you have any suggestions to what you want to happen in the story or a specific little scene, tell me in reviews and if I get any likes or anything even if it's just a few, I will continue with this story.**

**From,**

**YoungBlueTabby **


	2. Chapter 2-The Crash

The Experiments – Chapter 2

This is getting out of hand. Ever since that fateful night nine weeks ago, everything has changed.

That night, when the truth was known about the pureblood princess, things seemed to be more... hectic to say the least.

Keien Cross layer slumped over his dark mahogany desk with documents upon documents from both the Vampire Council and the Hunters Association, demanding why the news of a pureblood princess, one of the painfully rare and highly protected species that the vampire world has to offer, was kept silenced.

And not only that, but trouble was brewing here in the school, but for different reasons.

Ever since the 'awakening', Yuuki- My precious little Yuuki- has changed with because of it. No more was the innocent, happy-go-lucky girl but a pureblood princess who has to be treated- in her words- as such.

What did I do wrong; do deserve this kind of treatment the headmaster thought to himself, tears starting to build in those sad eyes. Yes, sure, she still called him father and pop in for a visit every now and then; however it wasn't the same as before. The old Yuuki was shy but tried all her might to keep everyone as happy as possible, not even caring if she was sad or not; now it is if they deserve to be happy or not, if they deserve her special attention and in her words "if they are bellow me then they have no right for my attention, they have gotten on well without me up to now. But as soon as I became who i really am, all of a sudden everybody is sad and trying to get my attention".

She used to love a person for being a person, no fakery or pretending to be above themselves- just being themselves. Oh no, not now. She only stays with the high class, people who have similar if not the same status as herself. But what changed the most about the once sweet Yuuki were her eyes. The eyes that was filled with innocent happiness and joy, eyes that made you feel happy just by looking into them, no matter who. Now though, the sad headmaster had tears silently sliding down his cheeks and he remembers the eyes that judged him, decided his worth in the world.

Kaien placed his blond head down on the table; this is too much for my heart. A fist closed around the clothing in front of his heart, hoping from some relief from the pain.

Maybe a walk will help clear my head the headmaster hoped.

Getting up and stretching his arms above his head, the headmaster turned to looked out of his floor to ceiling window behind his desk, taking note of the beautiful day of glorious sunshine he was missing out on. Yes, this will cheer me up.

A wide, bright smile suddenly lifted his face along with his mood by the new found determination. Marching through his room and throwing open his door, the headmaster headed to the grand balcony at the end of the hallway, straight to his favourite seat.

Out of all the places in the school, the balcony is the best place. Made out of polishes marble, it overlooked the entire Southern area of the school grounds. From here, a person has the perfect view of the stables, where there are horses of a plenty for students to ride, the courtyard where the students like the study in the hot weather or just lounge around at their leisure and twenty-six acres of forest filled with all kinds off species, as it is a protected habitat that the headmaster had always wanted (ever since he saw the webpage for WWF, he just had to play a part for them).

Placing him in the chair closes to the edge, he began to relax. All tension, stress and worry all left his mind as he bathed himself in the warm summer glow.

Sighing with content, the headmaster closed his eyes; just for a little while, that's all i want. A little while of peace...

Jolting awake-not knowing when he fell asleep- keian searched around him for the cause of what had awoken him.

That's when he heard the earth-quaking explosion from above his head.

Turning his eyes to the sky, he saw it.

Heading towards the school at terrifying speed, was a monstrous black drone plane. There was a trail of coal black smoke followed behind, indicating that the engines have exploded, the right wing was slowly crumbling apart in mid-air, scattering the pieces on the ground in its wake.

The headmaster started to fear for the students for his precious academy, when the drone sored over, barely missing the rooftop of the academy night class dorms and crashed to the ground about a mile behind the tree line leading to the forest in an explosion of angry red and orange flames.

The fearful headmaster raced to the staircase at the other end of the corridor, and was interrupted by an (if possible) even more panicked Yukki.

"What just happened, what is it?"

"Yuuki, calm down-" the headmaster took hold of the girls arm in a hope to calm her down "- it looks as if a plane has crashed in the woods. Please stay inside, I don't know what we are dealing with yet"

With that, he left Yuuki at the top and raced down to the entrance to the court yard, and bolted though the door.

Just as he was about to enter the tree line, the night dorm president, Kaname Kuran, caught up with him; followed closely by kanames inner circle.

"Headmaster, what has happened just now?" it was the vice dorm president, Takuma Ichijou who asked.

"A drone has crashed into the forest area" the headmaster replied, now breaking into the tree-line.

Before any of them could question any farther, they arrived at the crash site. Dust still lingered in the air and the fire started to burn the surrounding trees. Maria and Seiren hurried to put it out. The rest continued to approach the wreck carefully when they spotted three figures lying scattered on the ground among the clearing.

The closest one was female. She had short sun gold hair that reached her chin, pale skin and an angular face however beneath her hair, her ears were pointed at the tip and between her slightly open mouths showed a row of sharpened teeth. She looked about mid-thirties and was wearing a full bodied white suit made of, what looked like, simple cotton; with various rips in the clothing complete with blood, mixed with dirt, stains. A particularly deep wound was located on her left thigh, so deep there was a glisten of white. Ruka and Rima rushes to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

The second located a few meters North-East of the first was, again, female and was also in a similar state as the first but her left arm was at an unnatural angle at the elbow. This woman looked about early twenties with chocolate dark skin and afro curly hair fanned in a halo around her head. Her face was littered with scars and blood. But beneath the blood there where faint traces of, what seemed to be, leopard print spots. Her hands where lengthened into long claws, one of which still had blue fabric attached to it. Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Takuma tended to her.

The last figure, though, was a male. It was this figure that caught Kanames attention. He was laying on his front facing away from him in a black tattered suit. His hair was pure white and spattered with blood, this pale skin had black marking- resembling stripes- over every inch of skin kaname could see and the mist odd was what was protruding from his lower back- a tail. The same white colour as his hair and was also stripped black.

Projecting from his back, at a ninety degree angle, was a short sword. Kaname was shocked at the sight and froze mid-step when the white male stirred and lifted his head to stare at Kaname with wide amethyst feline eyes.

**Hello Interneters,**

**I finally found out what Yaoi was…. *shiver at a sudden chill from the memory*.**

**Since I had finished my homework earlier than usual, I decided to kill a few hours with writing this chapter.**

**And I got a few things to say… never trust OneSpark when finding out plotlines to manga/anime. She lied about a lot of things to do with vampire knight. **

**Do you want me to continue on the bases of what I have been told before writing this or the corrected version? Please let me know and the same offer still stands, of what you want to happen in the story or a direction you want to help drive it too.**

**See you soon, guys**

**From LittleBlueTabby**


	3. Chapter 3-Meet the Experiments

The Experiment – Chapter Three

In a second, the strange male was crouched on his knees with his arms on places on the left side of his thighs, hands - no claws – where kneading into the ground, a stripped tail flickered in and out of site from behind his legs, head bowed low, so his hair, which now Kaname can see was not white but a simmering silver, fell down to touch his shoulders and the fringe hid feline amethyst eyes. Eyes which glared at each of the strange new-comers with deep suspicion, calculating the risk which each possessed before gazing straight into Kanames own eyes.

Kaname could do nothing but get lost in the other's eyes for a while, feeling a rush of emotions fly though him, emotions he had forgotten he could have or didn't know he could feel. The silver male slowly blinked and whatever trance held them broke.

Now, Kaname could study the creature in front of him with open curiosity and the other mirrored him. Kaname took in the features of the young male; he looked no older than himself or fully human. Pale face that bore jet black stripes, three thin evenly placed on each cheek that curved in correlation under his high cheek bones, two that lead from either side of his cherry coloured lips down chin and stopping at the top of his neck and there were the one that connected with where his eyebrows almost met his nose, curving over them slightly before heading up and disappearing into his hairline.

His black cotton overalls were torn around mostly around the torso and beneath them there were slashes of various depths, there was a particular deep wound from his shoulder across his diaphragm and was still bleeding slightly.

Kaname then caught attention of something blue out of the corner of his eye. Hanging off his shoulder was a half torn off badge. It was torn from the front so it leaned away from Kaname so he couldn't read it. It could help us find out who they are.

Slowly raising his arms in a universal sign of 'I'm not going to hurt you', Kaname took careful steps towards the silver haired male. The young male flinched and tensed, and started to back away in time to Kanames advances. Noting this, when Kaname was a meter away from the other, he crouched whilst extended his hands forward, allowing the other to come to him. _Just like you would a cat._

Cautiously, the silver haired male approach Kaname. Eyes never leaving the male for a second, ears that's where flattened now raised up. Curiosity now filled his face however the glare was still in his eyes. He stopped when he was face was almost touching his hand and paused. He looked to Kanames face for any sign for deceptiveness.

"I promise" was all Kaname whispered.

Reassurance then filled the young males face and he nuzzled the palm of Kanames hand. For some reason, Kaname felt a sense of accomplishment that he was trusted, even if it was just that he wasn't here to hurt but help, he couldn't help the small smile that lit his face.

"Headmaster Cross, this one is awake. And he looks badly wounded."

The headmaster rushed towards them with bandages hung over his arms. But at the sudden movement the crouched male was immediately on high alert and jumped backward into his defensive pose, suspicion back on his face. At this the headmaster stopped and looked at the male over the top of his glasses. And before Kaname could speak a caution, the headmaster spoke in a a firm but calming voice "We are not here to harm you or your friends but are to help you. This is a place of peace and harmony between all beings and species. You have nothing to fear here.". The being regarded the headmaster for a while before visibly relaxing and nodding his head. The headmaster then stepped forward calmly and proceeded to tie a bandage around the males chest.

Kaname saw the worried looks he was giving the wounded females that were being carried away, towards the academy and - for a better word- attempted to follow. He tried to stand but there had to be some damage to his hips as when he stood, he stood at a slight angle, leaning forward, and was greatly supported by the headmaster. But, when he stepped forward and away from the headmasters support, he fell forward into Kanames arms after two steps and struggled to get out of his protective grip.

Kaname only held tighter at the males exhausted attempt to get free again, for fear he would hurt himself more. One of his arms got free and tried to push Kaname away but accidental scratched his lower jaw. At this point the headmaster grabbed his legs and tried to sooth the male as he didn't want any wounds opening up or create new ones. It worked after a while, and soon he stopped struggling, relaxing into Kanames arms and chest.

It was at this point another figure appeared in the clearing, distress and worry written on her petite face. The young male winced slightly at the high pitched screech that followed "Onni-sama, what happened, I smelled your blood, tell me what's going on" before either of pair could answer, brown eyes widened when they saw what her dear brother was holding in his arms, then narrowed distastefully. "Was it that creature that hurt you, by the look of him just leave him, he won't be a bother for any longer" the young male noticed the meaning behind her scorn words and freed himself from the others when they didn't expect it.

Falling a few feet away from the two males he landed like a sprinter at the start of a race and stared threatingly at Yuuki, and tensed- almost about to leap at Yuuki. A snarl erupted from the back of his throat as Yuuki prepared to throw the male back with her power. Before she could though, she was slammed into the burnt tree behind her, a hand on her shoulder keeping her from moving. Looking up, her eyes met the cold authoritive brown of her brother. "We don't know what he is, so don't provoke him."

Yuuki looked down and apologised whilst the headmaster headed to the young male to help him. Lifting the others arm around his neck, Cross helped the silver male to his feet and walked in the direction of the academy. Kaname soon followed, wondering what had went wrong whilst Yuuki stood there dumbfounded at her brothers actions.

-Line-Break-

Curiosity got the better of Kaname and he stepped up to the pair in front of him and ripped of the piece of fabric that hung by its corner on the males right arm. It read:

_Experiment 0356_

_Department M_

_Status: Success _

_Kiryu, Zero_

**Hello Interneters,**

**Well, here is the third chapter for you all, (I'm on a roll) but as the year start preparing for exams, the updates will be less frequent, I'm afraid. But hopefully this has satisfied you all for now. Thank-you for your kind reviews and thank-you to those who are following this story.**

**Thanks for reading**

**LittleBlueTabby **


	4. Chapter 4- Pancakes

Hmmm Pancakes'…

Takuma opened his grass green eyes to the setting sun and yawned but didn't move, not wanting to get up just yet. Wanting to bask in the moment of sudden-what's the right word- peace. And in that moment, he started to reflect on the past two days since the new comers came.

For the majority of the time so far, three new people have spent their time sleeping to recover from their injuries. The first time they woke up, which was yesterday, they each broke out of their rooms. The vampires (aka, Takuma, Rima, Ruka, Ataksuki and Hanabusa) spent the rest of the night trying to find them, even missing their late classes, which later they found them on the night dorms roof and if it wasn't for Takuma persuading the older blond, who knows what would have happened. Since Kaname had been away, and was expected back later today, the thought of the how the brunettes mood would practically suffocate the others (without meaning to, obviously) sent shivers down the blonds back. Especially since he had asked (but we all know it was an order) to watch over the three people and aid their recovery, and no one was willing to go against a purebloods command.

After a while Takumas stomach growled-something it hadn't done in ages- and he finally decided to go down to the kitchens to find out who was making those mouth-watering pancakes. So with yet another yawn, he hosted himself out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to get washed and teeth cleaned, after he dressed in his white school uniform, but leaving his jacket and tie since he would get them when he went back to retrieve he school equipment and books when class starts, and strolled out of his room.

On his way there, he met Hanabusa, who was dressed in his full uniform. "You too then, Taku" Takuma nodded and walked along side Hanabusa as they descended the stairs then lead through the corridor that lead to the dining hall.

"Блины готовы!" Came a male voice.

This made Takuma and Hanabusa halt in their tracks, just before the dining room door, both faces then turned confused for a second. But, Takuma just shrugged and walked through the door and, after a moment, Hanabusa composed himself to then follow.

As the two students opened the door, two pairs of eyes- one pair brown, the other grey-blue- turned towards them before a moment before the blond called to the kitchen "Wir werden weitere vier mehr benötigen, zwei weitere personen angekommen." And the dark haired female reached to get two more plates from the glass cabinet, near the kitchen door. After setting them down next to the other three plates on the mahogany oblong table closer to the west side window. When they sat down, they sat opposite each other next to the head of the table; this caused the two vampires to stiffen. _That's next to Kurans seat, but Kurans not back 'till later, so who's sitting _in_ Kurans seat?_ "I-is everything o-ok?" This snapped Hanabusa and Takuma out of there worriment and looked at each other _they don't know, so…he won't know _that was the look Takuma gave Hanabusa, and after a moment's thought, Hanabusa shrugged and sat down in the seat next to the blond woman whilst takuma sat next to the dark skinned woman.

The dark skinned one spoke first "I'm Kalera and this is Nancy" she said in a slow deliberate voice that had an accent that sounded African, indicating with her hand towards , the newly introduced, Nancy who nodded her head it them both. "Hello, it's nice to finally be introduced properly, I'm Takuma-the Vice President of the Night Dorm-and this is Hanabusa" A smile formed on his lips.

After about 10 minutes of pleasant conversation, between the four newly formed friends- well mostly between Takuma and Nancy, who is surprisingly a chatty and open person once you know her, and they all turned to the sound of the kitchen door opening.

There stood the silver-haired male, simply wearing black trousers and a white puffy tee-shirt with a light blue apron, carrying four plates, each with two pancakes, one plain, two adorned with syrup and the final lightly drizzled with lemon juice.

He set them down on the table, lemon in front of Nancy, the plain in front of Takuma and the syrup covered in front of the rest.

"Looks delicious, baby, thank-you" praised Kalera as the male sat in the seat, at the head of the table.

"Yes, I agree, thanks uhh…"

"Zero" Helped Nancy

Takuma nodded and continued to eat his pancakes. He looked to Hanabusa to ask how his pancakes where but stopped when he saw face, caught between offence and anger.

"What's wrong?" Takuma asked

"He's sat in Kurans seat." _If kuran finds out…_

Zero suddenly began to look worried, what had he done wrong now. Kalera and Nancy shared the same look, hoping whatever they had done won't hold drastic consequences. Takuma flinted in-between their helpless faces and because of his _need to be positive _attitude, he tried to reassure them "It's just because our friend, Kaname-the Dorm President-, normally sits there and no one else" he trailed off at the end, looking away. But when he looked back, it answer had the opposite effect and stuttered "b-but he's-s not here s-s-so nothing's wrong" he tried.

"…nothings…wrong…so everything ok?" Kalera whispered, uncertainly.

Takuma nodded; and everyone started to relax and continue to eat their pancakes. He was pleased he got the mood to be less… tensed.

When everyone had finished, zero cleared away the plates and they all headed down to the lounge area at the front of the dorms. Hanabusa and Nancy lead the way chattering about anything and nothing whilst Kalera and Takuma waited for Zero to finished and walked a bit behind.

"It's just occurred to me, but why doesn't Zero talk?" Hanabusa puzzled out loud too the two females.

"He can't, unless you count roaring and growling as talking" replied Nancy

"And why is that" Takuma asked

"Sometimes he is more cat than human and sometimes he in more human than cat" Kalera simply put. Hanabusa and Takuma continued to look puzzled but left it for now.

There was still a good hour till class started, so to past time all five of them, well except Zero, exchanged pleasant conversation during which other vampire of the dorm started to fill into the room, also loitering around until class started.

After about half an hour, the vampires felt a familiar presents get stronger. Kalera, Nancy and Zero also felt it and turned to Takuma for an explanation, which-of course- he was happy to give and with a smile "don't worry, our Dorm Leader, Kaname Kuran, has returned a little earlier than expected"

The vampires, with the exception of Takuma –Hanabusa couldn't go fast enough- headed for the dorms entrance door, and out of sight of the four.

As soon as the vampires re-entered the lounge, Takuma headed to the door, meeting Kaname and bowed his head slightly, "so, why are you here early?" "May as well, if I was held at the Association any longer and there wouldn't one anymore" came a cool reply. "That bad then?" Kaname nodded in reply "well, you'd be glad to know that _they_ have woken up, and are just sitting in the lounge" "Let's go meet them then, properly this time"

As soon as Kaname entered the lounge and the three new people laid their eyes on him, the first reaction wasn't as any expected. All three of them immediately jumped to face him with snarls on their faces and huddled in a defensive way, Nancy half crouched on the left side of Kalera who was stood on her side ready to fight whilst zero crouched on all four in front of them both.

"You said we would be safe here, and you go bring in him" Nancy half accused half yelled at Takuma, who looked terribly confused. "What do you mean?" switching between looking at Kaname and Nancy. "You said we didn't have to worry about them taking us back and you bring him here." Kalera answered bitterly, not letting her eyes wonder from Kaname. However Kanames did and they headed towards Zeros and stared with light confusion. Zeros eyes seemed to stare at the space just around Kaname were inverting between normal human eyes and feline eyes with confusion written on her face. After a moment her turned to Nancy and seemed into growled quietly in her ear and did the same to Kalera. "You sure, babes" asked Kalera and Zero nodded.

Nancy then stated "We will talk after your class has finished"

Translations:

"Pancakes are ready!"

"We're going to need four more, two more people have arrived"

**Hello Interneters,**

**Here is the fourth chapter and I'm sorry for the delay (five hour art exam and a talking exam in sports studies) and if it is boring with all the dialogue but there will be more in the next chapter. So please leave a review of your thoughts, **_**constructive **_**criticism is welcome too. And I wish luck to anyone else who are going through exams (and to not spend all their time on fanfictions all day ;-P. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and I am going to bed (it's late).**

**Till next time.**

**From,**

**Little BlueTabby. **


	5. Chapter 5- Double of Him

Chapter Five

_It just doesn't make any sense._

Zero had only just managed to escape from the head masters office. All three of them had been called to his office about an hour after the night students had left for their classes. Zero decided that school wasn't a good place to be after the evening because when the night dorm vampires stepped out to g to classes there were a lot of people outside, all shouting- screaming even- and it hurt his ears so much.

During the meeting at the office, Keian had set out some…'treats'… Moving on- they had managed to sort out how all three of them will become part of the school system. Nancy will become the new sports teacher as she had the athletic build that could beat most professionals. Kalera was appointed to teach home Economics (_**or food technology, if that's how you say it**_) because of her amazing talent to make the headmasters food _edible_ and _tasty. _But, Zero was a little difficult for a various of reasons: firstly, he couldn't be a teacher like the older females as he was still too young- he was still only 17; he was neither human nor vampire and didn't look like either due to the tiger stripes that decorated his face; and then there was the problem of his frame of mind. There are periods during the day where Zero… isn't like a human should be. Whether it is the way he stands- slightly bent forward due to his hip bone re-moulding into the same as a tigers- or the way he acts- a fierce and defensive attitude, sleeping when he wants no matter where and the occasional full on tiger personality.

They eventually decided that he would start out in the day class and the dorm but if it is too much for him, he will be transferred to the night class. To cover up his stripes on his face, he would simply wear foundation***** always wear scarf to cover his neck; A pair of gloves, to hide his claws; A hat, to stop his hair from revelling his feline ears and is allowed to be excluded from his Sports Studies. When Nancy asked what he would do with the extra hours, Keian looked thoughtful for a moment before a wide smile light up the blonds face, he peered over his glasses at Zero and simply asked "Would you like to consider helping Sayori Wakaba in helping patrol the school as the schools new guardian?"

And now, Zero was laid in the old oak tree, located a small walk from the stables. After following the sound and scent of horses and found the academy stables. He was about to explore but was stopped when some students in black uniform and a teacher approached the stables. Zero, going against first instinct to stand and scare them away, turned and jumped up the closest tree and out of sight. Where he witnessed a crystal white horse loose its temper and flung out the stable doors heading to the forest with the student chasing on horseback. After about half an hour, the stampede of horses had returned, still towing the white horse. When all the horses were locked back in the stable a student asked what the school is going about the horse and the teacher stated to the students "If that blasted horse, Lily, doesn't accept any of the riders, the academy will have no choice but to give her away!"

Zero climbed down, after the students and teacher left, and entered the stables cautiously. Yoking around the hay filled stable stales he eventually found the white horse he had seen earlier. Slowly, he approached the stale door and read the plaque which bore the engraved name of: _**White Lily.**_

Peering into the stale and saw White Lily lying on her belly, facing away from the door. Zero stood there for a white with feline eyes. With this he could observe the angry aura that surrounded the pure horse. Eventually, the horse turned her head towards the intruder standing at her doorway. White lily then stood and fully faced the teen- studied the teen. Zero then un-gloved his left hand and held it out towards the horse, palm up. After a pause, White Lily then stepped up to zeros hand and sniffed it attentively before placing her snout in his hand, which Zero then stroked, with a small smile on his face.

Now, as he was relaxing, stretched out across a thick tree branch, Zero had the peace he needed to reflect on the day. And the first place his thoughts went was to the incident that happened earlier this afternoon. _It can't be the same person, can it?_

A confused frown appeared on Zeros face. _But he looks exactly the same as _**him**_, are they related in some way? _When he first met…-_Kaname, was it? - _he was looking through his feline eyes and could see a soft mahogany aura with streaked with silver and hints of black. But through his human eyes he was pretty much a double of **him.**

_I'm best to avoid Kaname as much as possible. If they are related, they would most likely share their data with each other. _

Then, zeros face switched to one bearing slight anger and concluded-_ the less this guy knows of me the better._

Soon, he fell asleep on the branch with dreams that swirl with dark green, blood red and a menacing laugh echoing in his ears.

**Hello Interneters**

**I know I said I was going to update Friday/Saturday, but a babysitting job fell on my lap and I was bored so… Here it is.**

**Anyway it's nothing but good news.**

**1****st****: Over 100000 Americans have signed the petition against S.O.P.A , so** **the internet is saved, and I thank all of you that signed**.

**2****nd****: over 1000 people has viewed this story *Yay* I thank those who have kindly reviewed my story- **

**Sezthekitty (who has helped me throughout the story)**

**Kai Hoshizuki (Your responses always make me laugh) and who is following**

**ChaoticLabyrinth (An interesting character) and who is following **

**happygolucky27,** **Inconitp, cyhap**

**And to those that follow: Gin-Mika-Takara, Redthorn13, ThePervertInside, UltimateSoULReApeR5960, ben4kevin, claudbaietewilliams, cyhap, perfectly flawed woman, sakura501**

**3****rd****: I have extra time, so you can expect a fast update-probably by the end of the week. **

**Stay cool, everybody,**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby**


	6. Chapter 6- As a Princess Should

** Chapter Six **

_Why, on bloody earth, did they let those _things _stay here?_

Yuuki was currently sitting in mathematics class, dainty fingers interlocked to form a bridge to rest her little chin on, with a deep frown on her face. Sitting a row behind her was one of the culprits, Zero, who currently had his own chin set in his folded arms in front of him. He looked like he was about to drop off to sleep any moment, with his eyes drooping half way and head tilted slightly to the left.

Yuukis eyebrows then joined her lips, creating an angry look on her pixie face, a glare aimed at Zero. She remembered the soft, open look on her Onii-Samas face when he saw Zero and how Zero then tried to scra-No- he _did_ scratch his face-_that piece of filth, how dare he!_

_At least he now lives in the Day Dormitories. _Zero had moved into the only free dorm room, which overlooked the courtyard and one of the few that had a small balcony. But, with its size, the new teachers, Miss (Nancy) Rodale and Miss (Kalera) Jowett – also stay in the same room with him -_the freaks._

Every morning and evening, for the past three days, they had also gone to the headmasters living area and had their meals with him then afterward the teachers would make any work and Zero would do his homework. Maybe, if the finish early enough they would chat for a while- Zero would write everything on a white board- before retiring to bed for the night.

Emotions swirled inside Yuuki; first, there was anger because her father_- Cross not Father_, not any more_- _had accepted them as if they were normal beings, _Far from it: _Second, she was jealousy, because he had the most flawless pale skin known to anyone, _where the hell did those stripes go: _and finally she felt happy- smug even- because she is going to be transferred to the night dormitory to be near her brother, the only person who will ever be consider on the same level as herself.

As Yuuki sat there, with a smile creeping onto her face, she began to daydream about how life will be in the night class. The teacher noticed this and asked Yuuki to do the working out to the question on the bored. She then snapped out of it, and looked at the question on the bored-

Expand the brackets- (X+6) (x-2)

_What the hell does that mean? _When it was clear Yuuki wasn't going to answer he turned to pick another student. His gaze then landed on Zero, who seemed to be sleeping. "Zero?" the teens head then picked up and looked at the teacher "Answer the question on the bored, please" and held out a blue white-bored pen. Zero pushed himself out of his seat at the back of the class and walked towards the bored. He took the pen from the teacher and stared to the equation for a few seconds before setting to work. By the end of it, Zero reached the conclusion of-

+ 4X – 12

He then turned around to face the class- and a very confused face-, and the teacher stood and took the pen from him "Well done, next time at least look like you are paying attention instead of snoozing." The teacher smile at Zero, which Zero only nodded politely at in return, then returned to his seat. Putting his head in his arms and nodded off, completely.

Yuuki watched Zero the whole way and was now in a bad mood.

_**OXOXOXOX (Skip to fifth Period) OXOXOXOX**_

"Good afternoon, my children. My name is Miss Jowett and I am your new Home Economic teacher" She spoke with a soothing voice to her class when they walked into the classroom with confused expressions. She was currently wearing a light blue apron a top of her light green dress with a white V-Neck collar, shoulder sleeves lined with white and black, simple inch heels and was handing out today's recipe; Summer Fruit Fool. Saying if they get through today's lesson quick enough, they will get to make the fool. This got the students giddy but they paid attention well enough.

She then gave a thirty minute lecture about the importance of a balanced diet to people and going over the different food groups and their purpose.

The student all went to grab an apron and headed to the kitchen stations on the other side of the room. The ingredients were on the centre table just before the stations; soft fruits, such as raspberries, blackberries, ECT, whipping cream and caster sugar were all in bowls, ready to be measured and used. As Miss Jowett was going to give some advice the students about using orange zest when she spotted a petite student still at her desk, listening to music with one earphone and applying foundation to an already powdered face. Walking up to the young girl, she politely stated "Young miss, if you don't start the fool now, it won't be finished in time." The student then turned her head to face the teacher and replied "I don't need to learn how to cook, people do it for me" then started shading her eyelids a faint blue. Miss Jowett frowned at this for a moment and asked "And why do they do that?" The student stared at her with a shocked face- _how she dare question me, the Nagger! _ "Because I am of high class and so something that should be left to the lower classes." Remaining calm, the teacher sat down in the seat next to the picky student, much the younger ones distaste "Is that so? Well, that may be the case in your house but here you are under my care in the classroom-like a parent- and being in that position, I cannot discriminate between my students." She paused allowing in little talk to set in the students mind before continuing "this means no matter who you are you have to do as I say because, in most cases, it's for your learning to progress and to keep you safe within the class room, especially one like this." Well in that case, for safety reasons I am not going to cook as I may get hurt" Yuuki resorted back, and started on her nails. Miss Jowett though for a while, trying to think of the best way to persuade her. Then, whist she was watching the girl give herself a manicure, a little idea clicked. "Would you hurt yourself on purpose?" Yuuki answered with a scoff "No, that's stupid; I'm far too elegant to do something so stupid to get attention like that" Miss Jowett held back a snigger that threatened to break her façade and carried on "So, no matter what you do, you are the best at it?" "I have to be, otherwise I can't be considered the daughter of Kuran" the last part held no understanding nor interest to the young teacher, so she carried on "But what if..._commoners _(she hated the word) are better that you in the simplest areas of what make a _high class_ lady, such as _yourself_, an _exceptional high class lady?" _she made sure that emphasise the important word to grab her interest-It worked. "Well, I have to show them I am best, because that is what I am" _How can she not know that, stupid teacher. _"Well, with your elegance, a simple summer fool will be a doddle for you and your peers will envy you" And to top it off... Yuuki perked up "So they should" and she marched herself to the cooking station, not before grabbing the cleanest apron, and set to work with determination set on her face.

It was not five minutes later that the fruit was burning in the pan, and Yuuki was in a strop because some of her fringe was singed and nails where ruined.

**Hello Interneters,**

**I had a lot of fun writing this (more than I should have). This was a chapter based purely on the characters personalities, just to set the base for later on. Kalera is a character of mine based on the personification of the emotion- mischief; hence her ability to dance with words to get what she wants, but a modified her for this story, and no she isn't evil, just... playful.**

**Your challenge is to guess to guess what emotion Nancy is in the next chapter, when I write it up. Just for fun.**

**Stay Happy.**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby**

**P.S, Here is the recipe for the Summer Fruit Fool, if you like to try. **

**Ingredients **

300 g (10½ oz) mixed soft fruit, such as raspberries, blackberries, blueberries or currants

55 g (2 oz) caster sugar

150 ml (5 fl oz) whipping cream

grated zest of ½ orange

150 g (5½ oz) plain low-fat bio yogurt

finely shredded orange zest to decorate (optional)

**Method**

Prep: 20min › Ready in: 20min

Reserve about 55 g (2 oz) of the mixed fruit for decoration. Put the remaining mixed fruit in a saucepan with 2 tbsp water. Bring just to the boil, then reduce the heat and cook gently for 5 minutes or until soft and very juicy. Stir in the sugar.

Remove from the heat and leave to cool slightly. Pour into a food processor or blender and purée. Press the purée through a sieve to remove all the pips. Alternatively, just press the fruit through a sieve to purée it. Set aside to cool completely.

Whip the cream with the grated orange zest until thick. Add the yogurt and lightly whip into the cream, then mix in the cooled fruit purée.

Spoon into dessert dishes or goblets. Chill well before serving, decorated with the reserved berries and orange zest, if using.


	7. Chapter 7-Found Out

Chapter Seven

It has been over a month since Zero had started his prefect duties; He helped Sayori during Sports Studies, before and after school started patrol the school grounds as well as fending off the Day Class females so the Night Class students can get to their lessons in one piece.

Zero didn't like it, but it was all worth it for the life that they- he, Nancy and Kalera- have now.

It was a tiring job, being a prefect, as patrols could go up to as late as Eleven O'clock and then there was his homework to be done-in some cases- taking him up to Two-Thirty in the morning only then to get up at Six for morning patrols with his partner.

Staying up late and being constantly on the move. That he could deal with due to his...other nature... being an active hunter, all he could do was take little naps during the day to make up for the lost time at night-much to his teachers displeasure.

But it's the problems during class change-over that really nips his tail.

Despite his and Sayoris best efforts, the Day Class females-Fan girls as Sayori calls them- and boys still on a few occasions trample over Sayori- thankfully it's only happened twice- and slip past Zero as well however quickly retreat back into their lines when he sent a scowl of a glare their way. Soon, this method stuck.

Then, there was the Night Class, as well. They did not make the prefects' job any easier. Hanabusa, Ruka and Rima were some of the worst for encouraging the students by talking, waving, winking and even blowing kisses into the crowd.

But, in Zeros opinion, the female-Yuuki- who clings onto Kanames arm, was the worst. He knew they were related because they had the same mahogany colour within their aura- a common trade within families- and the female calls the elder Onii-Sama which Zero later found out meant brother. She acts like she was a spoilt princess, with her nose as high up in the air as can go, sneering at everyone. This behaviour causes Zeros job to be harder as curses are thrown back and forth- as well as a few objects- of which to distract the Day class Zero- even some of the Night Class- have to distract them with pretty smiles and silly nothings.

Even looking at Yuuki gave Zero a headache as instead of having black linings in her uniform, like the others in the Night Class, she had neon pink lining that reflected the light whenever she moved causing even normal human eyes to squint.

As much as can be possible, Zero tries to avoid the female and ignore her snide comments aimed at him whenever they are near each other but what he doesn't understand is why the others don't do the same when they have the same thoughts about her as him.

But all of that doesn't matter now, because today was a sunny Thursday afternoon with a pleasant, but not too hot, heat. Everyone seemed more exited and he was earlier told that it was the last day before the two week Easter holiday. Meaning there will be no school, homework, patrols or fan girls-as they will be going back to their families- for _two weeks._ This put Zero in a good mood as he relaxed on the grass beneath the Oak tree with White Lily next to him.

H didn't need to attend the last two periods of the day so he spent the time riding Lily bareback through the forest next to the academy. When they returned, he fed her a bucket of oats along with a handful of apple slices and carrot sticks. Then headed for Zeros favourite napping tree to relax and sleep for about half an hour.

When he woke, he stretched out on the grass by curving his back upwards- much like a feline- then checked his watch- 18:45- there was still time before he needed to meet Nancy in Kaiens kitchen. He was going to help he make Lasagne for tonight.

He motioned for Lily to follow him as the strolled back to the stables. Zero opened the stall door for Lily to enter and as he closed it and locked it, he patted her nose before turning to the stable door. But, as he turned he was meet by five students and a teacher, all with surprised or shocked faces and was staring at Zero, much to his discomfort.

"Wow, you manage to tame the Horse from Hell." The teacher was the first to snap out of his stupor then stepped forwards Zero and offered a hand, Which Zero hesitantly took.

"The names Mr O'Raily an' I'm the schools horse trainer and run the club to train horse riders. Since you've managed to tame Lily, one of-if not- the fastest horse here, would you like to join the horse riding team and be a representative of the school?" the teacher had a slight accent and was dresses in a similar leather get-up as the students behind him and ready for riding.

Zero thought for a moment then glanced at Lily who was watching them. For a brief second, He flashed his feline eyes to see her aura and it spoke of encouragement. He turned back to the trainer with a small smile and nodded his head.

"Fantastic! Training is on Thursday afternoons, from Half Three 'till Five. But, before you can ride you'll need the appropriate kit first, but we'll sort that on the Thursday we come back." A beaming toothy smile filled the trainers' face, before he turned to the others "Okay girls, I have to go meet someone about the competitions and I'll be about half an hour, tops. Just feed and groom the horses 'till I get back. See you in a giff." Then he headed out the stables.

When he had gone, the girl with blond hair, tied behind her neck, addressed Zero "How did you do it, tame Lily, I mean?"

"Yeah, we've tried everything-apples and carrots, sugar cubes even letting her wonder during riding lessons- but all she does is bite, kick and even chases everyone who goes near her." A pixie-like student with glasses, who looked like she was a year younger than the rest, stated. At this Lily gave a snort, causing the girls to take a step to the left.

All Zero could do was shrug his shoulders with a slight shake of the head. In doing so, his black hat with a white stripe at the rim, fell slightly leftward so it covered his eye.

As he fixed it, the same student piped "what's with the get-up, anyway." She waved in Zeros direction "It's too hot to wear scarf and gloves in this weather, so why wear them?" The others vocally agreed.

Zero didn't like where this was going, so he decided to go before they could ask anymore questions. Lifting his hands in an apologetic way, he headed for the stables exit. But the girls weren't through with him, yet.

"Hey! Don't walk away when we're talking to you." a freckled blond accused as she yanked Zero back by his scarf, non to lightly either.

"I want the hat!"

"Love the gloves, can I wear them?"

"No, I want to!"

"Take of your scarf, Zero"

Zero was still recovering from the scarf being pulled to tightly to notice that his hat had been snatched away but he could feel someone tugging on his scarf, so he tried to get away from them with his left hand holding onto his scarf so not to strangle him.

"What's wrong Zero? Just take it off, there's nothing wrong with you" the girls pulled on one end whilst Zero still held on the other. The Tug-Off-War lasted for some time before-

_RRIIIIIPPPP!_

Zero and the girls fell, each with half of the black scarf. All they could do was stare, with a mixture of shock and fear, at his bare neck covered in black stripes and ear tips protruding from his hair. Just at that moment, Mr O'Raily entered the stables and he too, after noticing the young male, stared to.

Upon instinct, Zero resumed to a defensive crouch with a glare that said _Stay Away._

"Get...Out" was the first response that came, no more than a whisper, from Mr O'Railys lips.

Zero didn't move at first but slowly he aimed for the door, trying to give the others a wide birth. Lily held her dark eyes on the teacher, who never took his own eyes away from the silver-haired male.

When Zero was close the teacher the elder growled "I said..."-He picked up the nearest object, a horse whip-"Get OUT!" And he struck Zero hard on the back, earning a yelp. Almost instantly, he back handed the teacher, sending him tumbling into the nearest stall and the girls to race out, crying with fear.

Lily, who saw the whole ordeal, reared up and gave an almighty kick to smash down the stall door and barrelled down towards the exit, making sure to pass close to her rider. Zero, when she was close enough, rung his arm around her neck and kicked his leg over her back and rode at top speed into the forest.

**Hello Interneters,**

**This chapter took the best part of three pages to write. I know I said to introduce Nancy properly, but to do that this chapter was necessary to do so. It was much longer when a write it in my notebook so I decided to cut it in half because of time and amount, but there will be a quick update, I promise, as I have started the next chapter.**

**But, yeah, leave a review to tell me your thoughts and any criticism you have, and I'll see you next time.**

**Stay Tuned,**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby **


	8. Chapter 8- It'll be Okay

** Chapter Eight **

_He should be back by now..._

Nancy was waiting in the kitchen with ingredients for a lasagne scattered on the table top around her. It was Seven-Thirty; Zero was suppose to be back half an hour ago.

She stood in a slight lean with her elbows resting on the table top, chin nestled in her palms and chewing absent-mindenly chewing on her left pinkie nail. A leopard print apron tied around her waist upon her sports teacher uniform, consisting of simple black track-suites and a dark blue tank top. _Maybe I should go look for him, _She thought.

Loud, out-of-tune singing interrupted her thoughts and headmaster Kaien Cross came bouncing into the kitchen with Kalera in tow, who had her head in her hand- a sign of embarrassment.

Nancy turned to them "Sorry to interrupt your _happy_ singing, but have either of you seen Zero at any time today?" The duo halted in their tracks as they thought. The headmaster was the first to answer "The last time I saw him was at break. He came to my office at ask about why everyone seemed really giddy today and if he still needed to patrol tonight- which he doesn't, cause it's the holidays" after adding that last information he turned to stare out of the window, trying to think where the white Neko could have gone to. Noting that the headmaster wasn't going to say anything more, Nancy turned to face Kalera. "What about you?" at this, Kaien turned back towards the females.

After a while, she replied "Not since this morning, but Nancy stop worrying. Knowing Zero, he's either riding Lily or has fallen asleep under the Oak again, the silly kitten"

All three adults nodded in silent agreement. In their time at the academe, they have picked up on some of the habits Zero has. It was almost guarantied that, when he has nothing important to do, he would spend his time with Lily at the stables or riding her within the forest-near the lake- or he would sleep in the great Oak at the edge of the forest.

"If it helps you, I'll go out and find him whilst you start on the lasagne, 'cause I know I'm not allowed near the oven" Kaien offered, looking over his glasses with a kind smile before turning and exiting the kitchen.

Kaien stepped out onto the stone pathways that lead though the courtyard heading for the stables. It was still pleasantly warm with gold and ruby decorated the sky to the West and birds still twittered their songs to each other; _such a beautiful evening, I don't blame him for wanting to stay out for longer_. He was glad he left this shawl inside; it would have been too much in this weather. As he strolled down the path, humming _merry-go-round of life, _he noticed students-that were wearing leather horse riding kit-running in the direction of the academy. Before he was about to wave to them, he saw their faces, their impossibly wide eyes that were filled with fear and there breathes were in pants.

"Headmaster Cross!" called the freckled red head and they all ran up to the man. "Girls, is everything okay? What is going on?" worry filled Kaiens face. In between the pants, Kaien could make out "We wanted...to find out... why...Zero always... wo... stuff an... he's not...human...He's in th...forest... and –teachers... hurt..." that was all Kaien needed and he replied as calmly as he could "All of you listen to me-head to my office area and, you should find opposite my door, the kitchens. Speak to Miss Rodale and Miss Jowett everything that happened. But don't talk to anyone else, you hear, go straight there. All of you, go" as soon as he had finished, all five girls dashed to see their other teachers but Kaien ran straight for the stables.

Once there, he found Mr O'Raily unconscious in one of the stales with a two scratches on the left hand side of his lower jaw surrounded with a violent purple bruise. As the headmaster peered closer, he saw the dark red arteries and blue veins all too clearly.

'Is that _poison?'_

A ring fill the air and the headmaster took out his mobile phone, It was Kalera, and pressed accept. "The horse trainer- was he scratched in anyway?"

"Yes, he is, an-"

"Can you see veins or arteries through his skin?"

"Yes, why? Wh-"

"Just find Zero, quickly; I'll take care of the teacher"

The line went dead, so Kaien put his phone away. After sparing a glance to the unfortunate teacher, he grabbed some reins and saddle then approached the nearest horse. Calsifer. A chestnut horse, with a strong personality and is a good runner. After setting the equipment on the beast, Kaien lead the horse out of its stall and, when they stood in the stables doorway, he mounted the horse and rode into the forest-heading for the lake.

The lake was located at the borderline of the sanctuary, just before it became government property, at the base of Scarred Mountain. The Mountain retched two miles, vertical, and, at its widest, came short of six miles in diameter; about three-quarters of the mountain sat over the border out of the sanctuary. There are mine entrances riddled all over the mountain and the tunnels can go on for miles deep inside and under.

In the month Kaien has known Zero, he has come to learn that the young one has a sense of adventure and, despite the Crosses warning of the danger; he has completely dominated the mountain and the area around it-Including the lake.

After riding for almost an hour, Cross came to a wide clearing consisting of nothing but long-grass and a few jagged rocks. The air was still and humid, around its edges were willow trees and meter high rocks. But, sat in the middle of it is a crystal clear lake drinking the water was White Lily.

Dismounting Calsifer and leaving him to graze on the outskirts of the clearing, he carefully approached the wild horse. When he was about six meters away from her, she lifted her shaggy head and looked right at him. Kaien raised his hands as a sign that he was not here to harm and continued approaching her carefully. When he was half that distance, Lily suddenly stomped her front right hoof. At this, Kaien stopped in his tracks, wondering if he was scaring or annoying her in some way. Whilst he was contemplating, Lily stamped both her front hoofs then rose on her hind legs and neighed loudly. Kaien backed away, not wanting to rally her anymore.

That's when he heard a deep growl behind him. He slowly turned to his head right to look over his shoulder for the source of the sound. He was met with the sight of Zero- and a sad one at that. His chest was bare but for his shirt that was torn and wrapped diagonally around his right shoulder down to his left waist. He was stood facing the headmaster, dead on, with his hands behind his back feet together, head down in his shoulders with his ears flat and his tail low to the ground and hardly moving. Nothing moved, no one spoke for a few minutes, until-

"Does it hurt?" _Please be ok._ After a while, he was answered with a small nod of the head. Zero seemed to have calmed a bit down and was now looking at Kaien with apologetic look on his face. Kaien approached the younger male with his arms out stretched. Zero raised an eyebrow, looking at him questionably, not understanding. Picking up on this the chairman reassured the younger "Don't worry, I only want to give you a hug." Zero didn't move. "It's like what Kalera and Nancy did when you felt a little down when you weren't allowed to join the running team, remember" the younger nodded at the memory and made a face of _don't remind me _then slowly started to close the gap between them. When Zero was a few feet away from Kaien he stopped, and touched his bandage. Looking up, he shook his head, and started to back away. Kaien put his hand down "Did you mean to hurt him Zero..." at this he look serious peering at him over his glasses "or was it an accident?" there was no response for a while, he looked like he was thinking then he raised both of his hands. With his left forefinger he lightly touched his palm; upon contact, his right jerked away and moved away from the other hand. This was repeated a few times before Kaien finally got the message. "It was a just a reaction… an accident"

Zero put his hands down, followed by his head.

"Come here, M' boy" and he raised his hands again. This time Zero complied and stepped into his embrace. They stood there like that for a little while before-"we'll head back, make sure the others are okay and deal with this… little predicament" Kaien released the boy with a smile on his face. The headmaster then proceeded to take of his over shirt and handed it over the other. There was a confused look in his eyes "if other see you…" Zero understood and took the overall then nodded in thanks and walked past the headmaster towards Lily, who had been grazing, then mounted her. Kaien did the same with Calsifer, and they both headed back.

**XOXOXOXO (Back at the Academy) XOXOXOXO**

Kaien entered his office with Zero in tow. Waiting on the brown leather couch was Nancy. She rushed and enveloped Zero into a tight hug whilst the headmaster sat behind the wooden dest "Are you ok, babes?" Zero grumbled at the name but nodded. "How badly did he get you?" he took of the headmasters overall and bandage then turned around for Nancy to look at the damage inflicted from the horse whip. "Kalera is in the medical area just down the hall; she'll clean it and give it a proper bandage." He nodded and turned to go. Then she added in a quiet voice "and the antidote" Zero paused and looked at the floor before nodding again.

When he had left, the headmaster questioned "Antidote?" She nodded "When Zero was experimented on he received the ability to produce a type poison from his claws that can paralyse a person as well as an antidote. But, from his teeth and partly his saliva, he can produce a lethal type of poison. Both are stimulated by his emotions, mainly fear, anger and hunger"

"Why Hunger?"

"So he's ready to catch his pray" the Headmaster _Oh'_ed at this. Then, he asked for the full story of what happened, Nancy told him all of what the girls had said. When she had finished, he resumed to his thoughts. "I will have to leave you. Because the student are bound to wake up soon and I need to altering the their memories." Then she calmly left the office.

Left alone, the headmaster sighed. It had been very close, if those students had met anyone but him, Kalera and Nancy, this would have been a disaster. Zero can't have another close call like this, what would happen if that had happened school, in front of many more students and teachers, in front of an Ofsted Inspector; what would happen if he was called up in the middle of an assembly-in front of the _whole_ day class student and teacher- and he growled and/or acted like he did today; what would-

_Knock knock_

"Come in?" was that a good idea, the last thing he needed was accidentally let slip something or blow up in worry in a students' face.

It was only Kaname Kuran

"Is everything okay, headmaster?" he originally came to ask if he could change the room he was currently in-since Yuuki has taken over- but then he saw the headmaster deeply worried face, knowing something was wrong. "Yes-well…no…not really…" the headmaster must really be troubled if he couldn't meet Kanames eye. "What's wrong, Headmaster? Has anything happened?" he took the seat in front of the desk, and patiently waited for an answer. "Zero nearly got found out, today- By five students and a teacher at the stables. The girls took away his scarf and hat, the teacher stuck Zero with a horse whip then he slashed the teacher with his claws. They're in the medical area having their memories altered at the moment."

When he had finished, the headmaster slumped in his chair, exhausted from the last few hours. Kaname sat there, worried for the headmaster. He goes through a lot to keep this school running and keeping both the hunter and vampire world happy, now he's sheltering run-away experiments. Trying to keep the balance isn't easy, Kaname would always do what he can to help the headmaster- to lessen his burden- and then, he had a thought.

"Headmaster… the Night Class know what Zero is, and they won't try to do anything against him and are even are aquatinted with him. Why don't you transfer him to the Night Class, he will have no problems there and my Inner circle and I will keep an eye on him for you." When they- Kaname and most of the Night Class- first met the experiments, they were all surprised but the seemed to get along with them okay. They didn't seem bothered by who each other were, or what they are.

"That's… not a bad idea, Kaname-not bad at all- in fact, it's a good idea" Kaien stood with a new found glee and started to search though the file cabinets across the room- for the student transfer documents.

"He will be transferred over within the next few days and will be attending lessons with the night class in the new term" he told Kaname this as he started to scribble all the necessary information on the documents.

Kaname was pleased that he had restored the headmaster back to his usual happy self and help with his problem. Now… what was it he wanted to ask…_oh-_

"Headmaster, may I ask a favour from you?"

**Hello Interneters**

**This chapter was meant to be joined on the end of the last one but it would have been too long; Then I considered cutting this chapter into two (the part when they are in the office) but then it would have been too short of a next chapter, so here is an extra-long (four and a bit pages) chapter for you.**

**To explain Zero behaviour from before, I have two cats (Lucy and Henry) and probably the majority of the time when Zero is in the feline frame of mind the behaviour will be modelled after how they behave; such as, when my cats have done something wrong, they tend to sit/stand there looking down or what they did with their ears flat and tails barely moving. That's when Keian turned to see Zero; he knew he had done the wrong thing.**

**On a happier note, there will be some funny behaviour to come.**

***Sneak-peak of the line-up* Fun moments involving salmon, play fights, birthday party and cat-nip.**

**Review or Privet message any thoughts you have, complements or criticism-it doesn't matter, and keep reading for more.**

**Always look on the bright side, no matter what,**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby**

**P.S. Do you find if weird that I write my authors not in the style of a letter 0.o(I only noticed this as I wrote it), please let me know if you want me to stop writing like this. **


	9. Chapter 9- The new Student

Chapter Nine

_Was it today or tomorrow…?_

Kaname checked the day-by-day calendar on his desk, which was covered in meaningless paperwork. It was still on yesterday's date. He flipped it to todays and beneath the red number, scribbled in the _Notes _box, was Zero- New student, prep room.

He sighed then leaned back in his chair, raising his arms to stretch. Once he had heard his back give a satisfying click, Kaname relaxed back into his seat and stared at the mountain of completed work before him. He had been hauled up in his room for the past week working on it, it was better to get it out the way now, so he can relax , then have to do work throughout his holiday. Also, it gave him an actual excuse to stay away from Yuuki- that girl has done nothing but pester him about the sudden room change. He had lied to her saying that males and females aren't allowed to stay in the same dorm room together – it was against the rules – and something about not enough room either. Although, she was still his sister, he still loved her –sort off- but he can't help but wonder what had happened to the happy-go-lucky girl that blushed when he smiled at her or patted he on the head; now she seem to be obsessed about staying by his side twenty-four/seven and the only blush that crosses her face is the powered kind to hide her paling skin due to lack of sun, she had mentioned something about not having the skin of a low life like her Home Economics teacher (he's yet to find out what she meant).

He shouldn't ponder too much on it, so he decided to freshen up then go sort out what was needed for the new student- Zero.

That was a whole other topic. To say the least, Kaname was still puzzling about him as he entered the En-suit bathroom. After cleaning his teeth, he stepped into the shower. After the sudden reaction the young male had given the brunette, Zero was still wary off Kaname. Despite coming round to the headmaster home every now and then, Kaname still can't figure out what had caused such a change in behaviour. Every time he tried to talk to him, or communicate in some way, he would look down before shaking his head and turning away to do something else. One time he was sat next to the young male, attempting to talk only to fail again, when he stood up, almost immediately after, the other flinched in a way like Kaname was going to hurt him. All Kaname did, when he saw, was look at Zero with a confused face before the other bolted out of his sight, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

_Maybe we got off to a bad start. _He hope it would improve whilst the other was staying here, after hearing how the headmaster talks about him and seeing him act with the two other females, Kaname wanted to get to know Zero, maybe even be some kind of friend to him.

At this thought, Kaname smiled. _It would be nice to have a friend who didn't see him for his status, a god (to most people) and to treat him like one would an equal. It would be nice to be myself around someone without the fear of them judging his every move or words. Even though I have an inner circle, and are closer than other vampire can ever be, they still carry the thought of my status in their minds and treat me like that, in some way. _What Kaname has come to learn about Zero is that he doesn't know about the status of the vampire world, all he would do was act according to how you treat him. Be good to him and he will be good to you- simple.

He turned off the shower and dried himself, then re-entered his bedroom and walked over to his dresser. He dressed himself in a simple pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt. Just as he buttoned the last button, he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Takuma, smiling as usual. "Morning Kaname. How are you today?"

Kaname smiled at his child-like friend, out of every other vampire, he is the only one who would be pleasant to me just to be pleasant, as he would others. "I'm fine, thank-you. What time do we expect the new student?"

Takuma looked at his watch "About an hour or so" if possible, his smile grew. He had been ecstatic when he had heard the news that Zero had been transferred into the Night Class. When they first met, Takuma liked the young male, due to the fact that the other tended to act as how he was treated. After Takuma started chatting to Zero he discovered that Zero like to draw. So, Takuma said that the next time they meet, he would show Zero his own drawings of Manga he had – maybe even teach him how to draw like that. Takuma hadn't seen Zero properly since he moved into the Day Class, so he had something to look forward to.

"Let's start preparing the room for when he comes" With that, Kaname headed for the door. However, he was stopped by Takuma saying "You don't have to, Kaname, I can do manage on my own" Kaname sighed, some things never change "Takuma, it's part of my role- as the Night Class president- to help prepare accommodations for new students of the Night Class. You know I'm not the type to be lazy and hand my jobs over to other people, when I am fully capable of doing them myself" then he strolled out of his door and turned around to close it. As he was, Takuma shook his head slightly, some things never change.

"I'll get the bedding, Kaname, I'll be right back" he turned on his heal and walked down the corridor in the direction of the laundry room- where the spare bedding are-

On the other hand, Kaname headed in the opposite direction to the spare room, a little down the corridor. The dorm was arranged so that for each wing was dedicated to a certain class of vampires. The West wing was for Class C vampires, the East wing was for Class B vampires and the North wing was for Class A vampires- the purebloods. However, the only spare rooms were in the North wing as all others were full. This didn't bother Kaname. In fact, the whole vampire class separation process was because Yuuki didn't want to stay in rooms that were near vampires of a lower status than her. To be honest, he preferred it when the vampires (of any status) could be next to the - or staying in the same- room their friends, it was much simpler, but everyone had to follow her command because she was a pureblood too.

Whilst Yuukis' room was right at the end of the hall, so she had a room that had a balcony that viewed the schools garden and court yard, Kanames on the side that had the view over the stable, forest and, beyond that, Scarred Mountain. Zeros new room will be, almost, directly opposite to Kanames, facing the Day Dorms.

He took out the key and let himself in. The room had soft blue coloured walls, a thick white carpet and consists of a queen size bed, a desk facing the window, a large wardrobe, a set of draws that was empty except for fluffy pillows and thick quilt for the bed in the top drawer and a violet themed En-suit bathroom with toilet, shower and bath. All the Dorm rooms had these features but the North dorm had more space, almost double the other Dorm rooms.

Kaname set to work removing the pillow and quilt from the drawer and was about to set them down on the bed when Takuma stepped into the room, arms fill with two sets of bedding, one white and one black. "I think the white one, you?" he placed them on the bed and separated them into two piles. "Okay then." And he picked up the white be sheet and started covering the bare mattress. Takuma placed the spare bedding in the empty space at the top of the wardrobe, and then stared on the quilt.

Once the bed was done, the two started to dust down the room and En-suite, ready for use.

Just as they finished, Hanabusa pocked his head 'round the door. "Zero's here. He's waiting in the lounge." Kaname nodded at the information and walked out the prepared room and down the hall to the stairs with Takuma and Hanabusa in tow.

As expected, Zero was waiting for them, along with Kalera and Nancy. Zero was sat in the chair, closest to the unlit fireplace, with his feet curled underneath him and top half of his body resting on the right arm. He was wearing dark coloured jeans with a dark blue shirt and black leather jacket. Kaname, for some reason, smiled a bit when he saw a pair of white and black trainers placed in front of the chair. A small pile of luggage sat near the door.

The females were on the couch seated next to him although less cat-like with their legs crossed out in front of them. Nancy was wearing blue track-suites and a yellow tank-top whilst Kalera had black straight cut trousers and a white buttoned up blouse. They were all engaged in light conversation.

Kaname cleared his throat before speaking "Good evening. I hope you are all well" all three nodded and Kalera replied "Yes we are, thank-you for asking. And yourself?" before Kaname could answer, he was interrupted "What are_ they_ doing here?" a slightly shrilled voice filled the air, making the vampires and neko wince. A petite auburn haired figure came bounding down the stairway, white heals snapping rather then clicking, a red skirt a bit to tight and the neckline of her baby pink shirt a bit to low in a failed hope to add curves to her shapeless body. A baby face screwed into a slight angered frown, that wasn't suited for a face like hers.

Kalera answered "You have a new student; we were here to see him off." A polite smile on her face, though it didn't reach her eyes then turned to Kaname "Sorry, how are you, today." And Kaname replied "Good, very good" whilst Kalera spoke to the other two male vampires and ignoring the female, Nancy spoke to Zero "So, anyway, you still need to help patrol, but you patrol when the Day student are in class and Sayori patrols when the Night students are in class, but the new rule is that they only go until Nine both Am and Pm, so you both can get some sleep." Nancy smiled softly as Zero nodded in agreement and was now happy with the new rules the headmaster placed.

Finally, Yuuki caught on "Wait, _he's _the new student." She pointed accusingly at Zero with her finger. "And where exactly is he staying. As far as I'm aware, there aren't any rooms spare." She started thinking where her planning of the Dorm rooms went wrong. "Don't worry Yuuki, there were some spare." Takuma smile "Actually, there was quite a few, about six, if I remember correctly" he continued, then proceeded to collect the small handful of luggage that was left near the door. "Come on, Zero, Hanabusa and I show you to you new room." Zero stood to stretch then put his shoes on. The other two waited till he was finished the stood to hug him good-bye. Nancy was first to do so "Don't forget, baby, the chairman wants to see you for tea, Saturday, to see how you've settled in." Nancy reminded him, and saw earned with a small scowl at the name, baby, but nodded non-the-less. Then it was Kaleras turn to hug him and she said "Drop by whenever you want, try not to get into any trouble-" she gave him a playful glare be fore finishing "-and I'll look forward to seeing you Saturday" and hugged him tight, before heading for the exit with Nancy. They wave good-bye before closing the door and Zero started to follow Takuma up the stairs. Kaname stepped next to Zero and asked him how his day where, the younger hesitated a bit before deciding to pull out a small notepad and pen to write his answer

As they all headed up the stairs, Yuuki got curious as to where the spare rooms were and followed them up. Then, when they continued up- bypassing the two corridors that headed to the East and West wing- she realised and protested "No, he is no staying on the same level as me, that is not how the system works" she expected them to realise their mistake and that they would turn around and head somewhere else – to one of the other wings – but instead Kaname replied "Well, where else is he going to stay. Your _fool-proof_ system prevented any other spare room except in the North wing." Unnoticed by Yuuki, Kaname was smirking a he said that to her. All she was doing was cursing her stupidity; it didn't occur to her that _maybe_ new students of other- lower- classes could join the Night Class. She stormed to her room deliberately, and inelegantly, shoulder barged zero along the way.

Zero scowled at her, but continued into his room with the others and was surprised at the sight. His new room was _huge_, much bigger that the one at the Day dormitory. Decorated a light blue colour it had a queen-sized bed with white coverings, a desk that faced the floor the ceiling window, a balcony that viewed the distant town, spacious wardrobe and draws, and a violet En-suite with toilet, bath and shower. And he could have this room- to _himself._

All three vampires chuckled at the surprised face of the new student, the wide uniquely-purple eyes and slightly open mouth. Takuma placed the luggage but the bed before turning to Zero "Here you are, we'll leave you to settle in a bit. Lunch will be served at half-Twelve until One. We'll meet you in the Dinning and after we have all eaten, we'll give you a tour around the Dorm." Takuma nodded at Zero then exited the room, Hanabusa did the same "See you later." Was all he said, with a nod. Kaname smiled at Zero before "I hope you have a good time here, Zero" then followed the other and closed the door behind him.

Left alone, Zero unclipped his little suitcase and began to unpack.

**Hello Interneters,**

**Wow, this was a long chapter to write. I can see why people prefer writing when Yuuki is to be a bad character. It's not that they don't like her, they just like bashing her on the head – or is it just me that likes to? Anyway there will be more quick updates and more entertaining ones at that, since the feline side of Zero will be explored in more depth and the reactions from the night class.**

**Another thing, I have been a big fan of the Manga, **_**Noblesse- **_**since it last I found it last year- and seeing how this one has turned out, it's actually given me the confidence to write another fiction – one that I actually read first – and is in the process of developing a plot. Unfortunately, I won't be writing it till after this one is finished, because it will be too much pressure to keep them both up-to-date. But, it will be written, so don't worry.**

**As usual, leave a review of your thoughts-all are very much appreciated. **

**And, that's it. Hope you all have had a good day, so far.**

**Stay tuned for more to come,**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby.**


	10. Chapter 10- Tour of the Dorms

Zero was currently sleeping on the bed. After he had put all his clothes away in the wardrobe and draws- the amount of didn't even come to half the amount of space available-and place his school books in one cupboard of the desk and personal belongings in the other. Once everything was unpacked, was still fifteen minutes until lunch was served so, with nothing else to do, he decided to have a nap until then.

At three past twelve, Zero woke up to the most dreadful sound he has ever heard "BABY, BABY, BABY OOOHHHH, LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NOOOO….." It was loud, annoying and more screech-like than singing. For Zeros sensitive ears, there was no getting away from the sound. As well as the screeching, there was thumping sounds getting louder and closer to his room. He buried his head underneath the nearest pillow. He though it wasn't going to stop, It did but by three loud bangs and "Kaname, sweetie, its lunch time. You promised that you would come down and eat in the dining room, today, with me!" Zero groaned; _just go to lunch with her or whatever, just make her shut up_.

After a while of silence he though Yuuki had gone away and so deemed it safe to take the pillow off his head then sighed and relaxes. How wrong he was. Yuuki was waiting outside Kanemes door, still bouncing to the tune blaring through her earphones, waiting for an answer from her beloved. It took a moment before Kaname opened the door to quietly inform her "Yes, I know Yuuki. You go on ahead, I will meet you down there." Yuuki nodded her head and placed the earphone she had taken out back into her ear before continuing with her song where she left off; whilst Kaname was use to this, after developing a way of blocking her voice so it doesn't damage his ears, Zero, on the other hand, wasn't prepared for another outburst and covered his ears, gloved hands over the pillow too, in a failed hope to stop the horrid sound.

When Yuuki had gone, he visibly relaxed again, loving the sweet silence, before it was interrupted by quiet knocks at the door. Rolling out of bed, he cross the bedroom to open the door and was greeted with the sight of Kaname, with a sad smile on his lips "I'm sorry you had to hear that, I keep telling her to keep it down but she never listens- says it educated the other student of _modern_ artists, the _best_ artists, she says." Kaname shook his head with a look that says it was a load of rubbish. Zero agreed completely, he could name too many artist and bands that are ruining the art of music. "Since you are up, now, would you like to eat some lunch?" as on queue, a small growl was heard and Zeros pale cheeks tinted red and he looked away. The brunette chuckled slightly and stated "That answers that question, come on, I'll walk with you." Zero nodded his head and went to put on some shoes and his scarf; after he walked out of his room to shut the door then he walked beside Kaname as they headed for the dinning hall.

The dinning hall was half filled with chattering vampires, talking about everything and nothing. They were all sat around the large oval table, Class C's on the left, Class B's on the right and a chair at the head of the table and the two that follow on either were empty. Kaname sat in the chair at the head of the table then he noticed that Zero didn't follow him as he was still at the doorway.

He motioned for the young male to sit on the chair to his right. He complied, and then picked up the menu in front of him. Looking down the list, all of what was available was exotic and complicated dishes – most of which, Zero had never heard of. As he passed the menu to Kaname, he sensed a vampire presence near his shoulder, and turned his head towards it. It was a male vampire dressed in black trousers and boots with a white T-shirt and apron "What would you like to eat?" He asked. Zero glanced at Kaname who said "Order what you like-"then turned to the other vampire "-I'll have a French omelette with a BLT sandwich." He looked back at Zero and held out the menu to him, thinking he would just point to what he would like. However, all the other did was reach to grab his pa and pen and wrote- A steak Canadian, please, with Tuna on the side.

The vampire though for a second, before writing it down then nodded his head and left.

To past the time, Kaname continued to question in order to learn more about him. Thing like, how was he settling into the school life, did he make new friends okay, what he like to do in his spare time. Zero answered every one of them by writing them down on his notepad. The meal arrived ten minutes later and they both ate quite happily. Takuma and Hanabusa then walked though the door ad spotted the other two, whilst they were eating their lunch. They headed over and sat down in the spare seats on Kanames left. Hanabusa spoke first, with a warning tone "You may want to change seat, Zero." Zero looked up from his partly eaten, at Hanabusa, with a confused face.

Just as Hanabusa was going to reply, the dinning room door opened wide and a small gaggle of girls strode in, all chattering and laughing whilst different types of music blared out from each phone that was displayed. The noise was horrendous and all other vampires winced and covered their ears whilst Zeros ears flattened against his head. When Yuuki, the leader of the lot saw Kaname, her eye lit up but before she could speck about her day to him, she saw who was sat in her seat and her face darkened.

"Why is he sat in my seat?" the way she spoke was eerily calm, that caused the other vampires to quieten. On the inside, Yuuki was seething. _That little thing just_ loves_ to mess with my system-Big mistake._

Sensing the anger rolling of the angry pure blood, Takuma steps in "Since you have finished your lunch, I'll give the tour of the dorm. I'll help show you how things are done here." Then he got out of his seat. The last part was for the reassurance of the girl. Zero got the hint and picked up his plate but Kaname put it back down onto the table "The staff will clear it away." Then he got up as well. "Where are you going, Onii-Sama? You said that you will spend lunch with me." The girl wined. But Kaname simply replied "You were not here when you said you would be and also as Head of the Dorm, I have to show the new student around." And with that he left, leaving her pouting like a spoilt five year old.

When Kaname, Takuma and Zero had escaped the Dining hall they all meet up in the lounge. Kaname sat in the seat next to the unlit fire place and Takuma and Zero sat on the couch.

Takuma handed Zero a little booklet. Zero opened it:

**Rules of the Night Class.**

**Never leave the school grounds unless have permission slip from a teacher, signed and in date.**

**School uniform is to be worn at all times except weekends (See **_**Uniform**_**)**

**Always attend to the lessons, unless have a valid reason.**

**Treat Teacher and Peers with respect as you would expect them to do so to you.**

**Failure to follow these rules will mean detention.**

**No Alcohol or Drugs are to be consumed whilst attending this school.**

**No X-rated films or magazines allowed on site.**

**No smoking on site.**

**Failure to follow these rules will mean the item will be confiscated and the student will be put into isolation.**

**Do not expose the Night Class to the Day Class**

**There will be No drinking of blood from students or teachers whilst on site- Use the blood tablets provided.**

**Failure to follow these rules will mean Exclusion.**

Zero read through the rules then signed his name on the line which said **student….**

Takuma and Kaname also signed the page and then he turned over the page to-

**Required**

**Uniform**

**White School Jacket**

**Plain Black collared shirt**

**Plain White Trousers**

**Plain Black Shoes**

**Optional- Plain White Tie, Plain White Waistcoat, Plain Black/White Hat.**

"We can arrange it that you can wear scarf and gloves, to cover up the… you know…" and he motioned to his neck. That would be a better option then covering himself up in stage make-up, it gave him a paler completion, much like now. Normally, Nancy and Kalera help him apply it every morning and it was a pain to do as all the Day class do was fawn over flawless look it gave him.

After reading through the rest, which consists of: utilities to bring everyday, the stages of which the consequences are and how they are given, important dates to remember, what trips are available to which class and when they are, the courses that are available, a list of important teachers in the academy and their jobs, and lastly a map of the school site.

"Since you know the rest of the school, we'll just tour the dorm" Takuma stated then he stood up. "We'll start from the bottom and work our way up" Zero nodded and stood up as well along with Kaname.

They strolled at a leisurely pace around the bottom floor. They passed the library which was covered in floor to ceiling shelves filled with al sorts or fiction and non-fiction, the study room that was filled with mixture of tables, comfortable chairs and couches and the computer room with rows of computers lined along side the walls and a large desk surrounded by chairs in the centre. Takuma explained the general rules of each room – such as no eating or drinking, staying quiet as not to disturb others-also the times they where allow to be in the rooms. When they had finished, they headed up the stairs to the second floor where the Dorm rooms were. Takuma explained the layout, when Zero asked what was meant the system, that Yuuki mentioned earlier, and what she was angry about as to being on the same level as her. Kaname answered that the Dorm was split into different classes of vampires because when he refused to stay in the same dorm room as her, and had to move to another room, but she didn't take it well and that she has this obsession with being a _proper _princess everyone expects her to be. Then he went on to talk on about the different _rules_ she had set – like the places in the Dining table, there are allocated seating and each wing is dedicated to a certain class of vampires or that when the vampires leave for class it goes in class order with the pure bloods in front.

They continued strolling around the second floor before a male and two females come up to them. Takuma introduced them as Shiki, Rima and Ruka, before shaking hands with them all. "Sorry to bother, but we have some news concerning the Council about a missing case report." With that, all five vampires conversed between themselves, forgetting about the other. Kanames face was serious whilst Takuma looked worried.

Figuring that they were going to be there for some time, Zero carried on exploring the second floor. There was nothing more than dorm rooms so he rounded the corner to head back to the stairs he caught the sight of a door that was slightly open. Since curiosity was within his nature, he opened the door further and stepped through.

The room was filled with all kinds of instruments- pianos, bagpipes, drums, guitars, flutes- each placed in groups around the room. As Zero walked further forward, he stared wide eyed around the room from the middle, a sudden feeling of freedom filled him, as he smiled. He stepped backwards but accidentally knocked over the neat stack of guitars. For a spit second he panicked fearing punishment until he heard a _pliiinnng _of the honey coloured guitar, the only one that fell over, and flat on its back away from him.

Zero froze at the sound and stared openly at the instrument. Slowly, he walked over to it and knelt down beside it. Then, taking a single finger, run it slowly over the strings, listening carefully to each quiet individual note that was produced, starting with the highest to the lowest. Then he noticed a wire a couple of inches away from the base of the guitar. Putting two-and-two together he plugged it back into the instrument and again ran his finger over the strings. This time, the notes were louder and had a slight echo to them. To Zero, this sounded better, and flicked the strings a few times before in a moment of curiosity he slapped all the sings at once, creating a low sound. He did it again a little further up the neck, this create a higher sound. Repeating this process he eventually found a rhythm- and from then on, Zeros hands flew across the guitar, keeping the rhythm and occasionally playing a few singular notes on the low sounding strings. His tail swayed in time with the music and the music itself was up lifting; causing Zeros spirit, tail and smile to do the same.

As he sat there playing the guitar, he didn't notice a few figures quietly enter the room. They all smiled at the sight before them, enjoying the music and the wondrously happy look on the younger ones face. Zero fingers played faster and faster on the strings, something that sounded a cross between laughing and growling emitted from Zero as he started to slow… and eventually stop.

Zero jumped at the unexpected round of applause that the unexpected audience that had gathered. So much that, he fell backwards onto the floor and earning a few laughs and chuckles.

"That was amazing, Zero. When did you learn to play like that?" It was Takuma. But all the Neko did was shrug his shoulders in and embarrassed manner.

"Anyway, someone from the Council is coming over to check how everything is. Ever since she started to _take charge_, they're worried" Shiki stated, felling bad that he was the one to bring it up now. All Kaname said was "Go and prepare for our guest and I'll be down in a bit, after I sort a few things." Takuma, Shiki, Rima and Ruka all bowed their heads slightly before leaving the room to prepare for the guest.

After they had gone, Kaname walked over to Zero and held out a hand. The other looked confused but did get up onto his knees with his head bowed, hands on his lap, tail nervously curled around the side of his les and ears flat. "What's wrong Zero?" Kanames voice was quiet, but Zero still tensed at the sound and looked at the guitar, like he was apologising. Kaname got the message and sat down by the younger and pulled him into an embrace. At first, Zero was surprised and he struggled in his grip to try and break free, but to avail. After a while, Zero stopped when he felt the others hand stroke though his hair in a reassuring way. When he had fully relaxed, Kaname spoke "Zero, you are safe here. You are free here. The rules in the booklet-that you were given earlier- are there to keep each race safe; it's what it was designed for. It's what this school is designed for, to bring peace between different species, and to protect-"he looked down to meet amethyst eyes staring back at him "-If you like to play the guitar, you can. If you want to ride a horse though the woods- go ahead, no one is going to stop you. The worst punishment you can get-"at this Zero looked fearful and tensed "-is spending lesson time in a quiet room, on your own-"Zero closed his eyes"-but nobody will hurt you or starve you or anything like that-"confused eyes stared back "-just to sit in a room for and hour and do some written work then you are free to go. To avoid that just turn up to lesson on time, do any work they set- which is mostly written, depending on what subjects you take- hand it in on time and just be nice to people. That's it"

Much to Kanames surprise, the younger started to quietly purr and nuzzle his face into the brunettes' chest, ears up and tail flicking lazily from side-to-side.

For a moment, they stayed like that before, "Oh, and one more thing-" Zero looked up puzzled, and Kaname chuckled "-stop falling asleep in class, you'll miss the lesson and have to spend after school writing all you missed and won't be able to see Lily then" Zero gave a little smiled and nodded which Kaname returned, gladly.

"Come on, we need to prepare for the guests arrival. Then we'll see what Takuma wanted earlier.-"he got up from his spot and helped Zero up, to then continue "-Something about showing you drawings of some sort." Zero though a bit before nodding, confirming with a smile.

They both exit the room, with Kanames arm around Zeros shoulders and the other carrying the honey coloured guitar.

**Hello Interneters**

**My cat woke me up at Three in the morning (just wanting a cuddle) but I couldn't get back to sleep so I started watching a DVD (Cookie for anyone who can guess what it was *scene of Zero playing the guitar was based from the movie doing a similar thing*) and I thought it was time for the for the first moment between Kaname and Zero, you have all been patiently waiting for, and there will be more to come.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and as usual, please tell me your thoughts (they have sparked some moments for future chapters) in the reviews (the more the better) or privet message me. **

**So, here is an early update.**

**Stay tuned for more.**

**From**

**LittleBlueAngel.**


	11. Chapter 11- Thorned Viens (Part 1)

Chapter Eleven

Zero left his new guitar in his Dorm room then waited in the corridor for Kaname. When he appeared from his room, Kaname had an over-filled armful of thick envelopes. Zero looked at the mass of papers then held out his hand but Kaname shook his head "There is no need, all I'm going to do is place them in the envelopes and give them to our quest to take back with him." The younger shrugged and fell into step on the left of Kaname as he continued to question about Zeros life.

When they got downstairs, they found Yuuki talking to man. He looked about early forty's with blond hair and short beard, harsh eyes and similar coloured small-hooped gemmed earrings. He was sat, legs crossed, on the left of the three-seated couch whilst Yuuki was on the right. His black suit had a Victorian-aged twist to it and was well worn into.

Upon noticing Kaname, he stood and bowed deeply before "It's been a while, Kuran. Are you well?" the brunette gave a polite nod and stated "Yes, it has been a while and Yes, I am well Ichijo, thank-you. If it isn't too much to ask, when we have finished with this meeting, may you take these papers to the Council as you go." Though it was meant to be a question, the other recognised a command when there is one, he nodded his head. Then, he noticed Zero "So... this is the new student- Zero was it- that keeps causing trouble" he spoke slowly and deliberately almost accusingly. Zero reacted by sending a glare to the man, not liking the familiarity of the voice and eyes, and his tail gave a little _flick _and it moved in slow waves behind him, the black stripes started to lift from the fur from his tail and he braced.

"Why'd you say that, by_ trouble_ what do you mean?" Takuma, who was sat at one of the tables, asked with open curiosity. Ichijo glanced at him before stating "According to Miss Yuuki, here-"and he gestured to Yuuki with a wave, who in turn gave a little smirk "-he has been refusing to follow the rules that have been set in place and has been ignoring everyone and just generally being a nuisance." Then he turned back to Zero and with a cold smile "That kind of behaviour isn't tolerated and you know the punishments for miss-behaving..." then he walked to a room by the stairs "Kuran, there is some important business that needs discussing in privet, I'll meet you in the conference room." Then he opened and disappeared behind the black, heavy door.

As soon as he was out of sight, Zero bolted upstairs with amazing speed and agility. Kaname was about to follow before he was stopped by Takuma "I will go see what's wrong with Zero while you go see what _he_ wants" he pointed with his thumb to the side of the stairs "least it raise suspicion."

Kaname nodded in agreement and headed down the stairs whilst Takuma headed up to find Zero. Yuuki, who was watching the whole ordeal with mild amusement, tipped her head to the side. _That _hadn't gone the way she planned, but maybe with Ichijos persuasion he will get rid of that disrespectful creature for good.

Throughout the month he has been at the academy, he had done nothing but glare at her, not talk to her but instead growl like she was some sort of hated creature instead of the admired and respected princess that she is. He, at the most, scowled at the girls who await her presents at class change over so they would stop cheering for her- If they want to cheer for their queen, just let them, she doesn't mind them.

But what really got on her nerves was that he would only sent that kind of hated glare to her but not anyone else, not to the teachers that constantly had to wake him up in lessons, not to other students who cheered for her, neither the Night Class or even the headmaster Cross when she had seen his new _son _(that crazy idiot has adopted him and as soon as he announced it, she denounced him as her father) envelope him into a bear-like hug hundreds of times and all he did was look annoyed a bit and try to wiggle out of his grip- in some cases side stepping out of the headmasters wide arms so he missed Zero initially- _but never that heated glare_.

Now, he is stealing the attention of Onii-Sama away from her. When she use to go and see the headmaster on Saturdays with her Onii-Sama (she stopped a few weeks ago but Kaname still went for some reason) and his attention would be on that creature. At first he completely ignored him but then he use to draw Onii-Sama from across the room and when he noticed what he was doing they started to interact with him and even started playing games such as chess and checkers. There was one occasion when Kaname hadn't come back to the dorms when he should have, so she went to see what was keeping him. She didn't expect to see Kaname on the couch reading a book with Zero sleeping..._with his head on her Onii-Samas lap! _

Trying to ignore the thing on this lap, she asked him "Why are you still here? Everyone else has gone to bed" he replied "If I move, I might wake up Zero." She glared at that thing before stating "Who cares if he wakes up, you're late and breakfasts already finished when you said you'd be there" at that moment, Zero woke up and stretched, his arms then knocked against the book Kaname was reading. He stopped and glanced at Kaname in an apologetic way before Kaname said "It's okay, I was finished anyway" and he put the book down but didn't move. "He's awake now; you can come back to the dorms with me." Yuuki resorted and Zero snapped his to face her and growled a bit before getting up and walking past her to the downstairs bathroom a little further down the corridor and turned on the tap. Kaname then got up from the couch "Okay, I have to go finish some paperwork, don't stay up too late." She was about to state that it was morning to her before Zero walked towards the kitchen to the left of the room, he gave a sound of a reply with a nod of the head. His skin filled with those black stripes again, Yuuki didn't know why she had envied his perfect shin when all along it was just make-up.

The Yuuki that was sat on the Night dorm couch shook her head at the memory-_he had to go._

After following the white-haired teen to his room, Takuma opened the door only to be greeted with the sight of Zero sat on the floor. There were papers scattered all around him with all kinds of beautiful and colourful drawing on them. The teen himself held a stack in his hands, with a slightly annoyed face and was currently going through his drawings and tossing the ones he didn't want in to the side. When he reached to last piece in his hands and face screwed up in even more annoyance and reached into the cupboard and brought out a new stack of papers and started the process again.

"What are you looking for?" Takuma asked as he stepped into the room and started picking up the scattered pieces. Zero paused before grabbing a random piece of paper and scribbling the name- Asato Ichijo.

Takuma stared at the piece and took it from Zero who then carried on searching through his drawings. He then thought back to the meeting in the lounge, trying to remember if they had used his first name at any time.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Zero make a deep growling sound. Takuma turned to face him, looks like he found what he was looking for, and was not happy about it. He was glaring with his ears flat against his head and stripes, quite literally... _pulsing_? A drawing of what looked like a side view of a doctor. But, when Takuma leaned closer to get a better look he saw familiar eyes and a certain green gemmed hooped earrings protruding from his face mask and white doctor's cap. To say he was shocked was an under-statement "When did you draw this and...Who is he to you?" Takuma was afraid of what the answer might be so he braced himself. I drew him a few weeks ago from a nightmare I had. He was one of the scientists who were present.

Takuma did not move- He couldn't move.

But Zero still could.

With what seemed like a calm emotion, Zero stood, leaving Takuma in his state, and exited the room. He was about half way down the stairs, between the ground and first floor, when he sat down on the steps, arms in between the columns holding the banister and waited.

Five minutes later Kaname came striding out of the room, heading for the empty couch near the fire place, with an annoyed look on his face "They is staying here and that is final!" Asato followed soon, his arms full of envelopes, but stopped a few paces from the door and snapped his head to stare at Zero. For long moments they did nothing but hold the stand-off between them until Kaname cleared his throat "Problem?" Takuma came flying down the stairs and almost yelled at the man from over the banister "Why did you do it, Grandfather!?" he was shaking violently, with a face a mixture of accusation and anger. "What ever do you mean, boy? Do what?" this almost angered Takuma further with how the fake innocents rolled from him. "The experiments, why did you do it?" at this a small crowed had gathered at doors, top of stairs and round corners; all interested in the scene that was taking place. Asato opened and closed his mouth much similar to a goldfish and was stuttering "Something you're not telling me, Ichijo" Now Kaname, even though he didn't look it, he was filled with anger ready to throttle his neck in. "How?" he didn't tell his grandson anything and never brought any files that concerned G.O.E. experiments so…

Takuma glanced down and the kneeling Zero, whose eyes never left the man. "We know were you are, now…-" Zero eyes widened whilst Asato smirked and carried on "-and we will bring you back and you will be a good boy and-" he got no further and Zero leaped with feline-like grace at the horrid man.

With the force of the blow, Asato was knocked at least three meters back, papers went scattering everywhere and his head was slammed onto the hard wooden floor. A clawed hand was gripped tightly around his neck and above him was a snarling beast of a tiger/human hybrid, known as Zero, crouched above him.

The stripes on Zero arm started to lift and twisted in the air and slowly started to transform into sharp-thorned vines in front of Asatos eyes. Upon noticing his intentions, six Night class students try to tackle the angry teen only for Zero to swipe his tail at them and the stripes shot out at each of them coiling around them almost to the point of constriction. When the teen was distracted, Asato took the opportunity to send a fist to his jaw. A loud _Crack _sounded and Zero was shot left upon contact and the two switched position. Asato now had both his hands around the black and white throat "Successful experiment! Ha! If I can beat you, you're no different to the others before you. You're just another beast in human fo-AAHHH!" A cry of pain sounded from the mans' mouth as he was thrown back against the wall at the side of the banister- four foot in the air.

Thick and thorned veins, all twisted round each other tumbled from the bloody chest of Asato and continued to grow around the floor surrounding the two. The veins that held the six students released them and joined the others attached to Zero.

Each stood a good few meters away from them and just stared at the sight before them.

Zero stood in the middle of it all, lightly panting with blood from the blow starting to trickle over his black lips and down one side of his face. With his feline eyes bright with a mixture of violets, blues and reds all swirling and melting into each other. Kaname stood there captivated by the sight, before stepping forward carefully – but confidently – towards the teen in obvious distress.

"Zero…" He eyes fell on mahogany one for a fleeting second before looking away, tears filling slowly, back at the bleeding man. Moments past before the vines started to retract, letting Asato fall with a heavy thud, coughing ad splattering up blood.

Asato looked up at his grandson for help but was met with disappointed eyes. Takuma disappeared up to stairs with Shiki running after him. When he deemed it safe, he stepped up to Zero and whispered "Go and play on your guitar or draw out your thought for me. I'll be up later" Zero looked confused but nodded and followed in the same steps as Takuma up to his own room.

When he was out of sight, Kaname heaved the man up and placed him in the nearest wooden chair. "Why?"

**Hello Interneters **

**I know this is a bit mean, leaving you on a cliff-hanger, but- in my defence- there are reasons: One, I don't have the time in between all my homework and studies: two, when I write it out in my book I couldn't get the ending quite right (even the scene between Zero and Asato didn't go quite right and this was the best I could write for the moment). But don't worry, it will be up soon. **

**Want to know something, I have a plan to how this story was going to go however with the amount I write per chapter (you'll be happy to know) it is going to be longer then it was suppose to be buutt… yeah.**

**See you soon**

**From **

**LittleBlueTabby.**


	12. Chapter 12- Thorned Viens (Part 2)

_No, this can't happen…_

Zero sat in his room, which he had for barely a day, with his legs crossed and surrounded by all his drawings of _that _man. He was staring at the blank wall in front of him, replaying what had happened of the stairs. His new guitar was placed on his lap but his figures couldn't play the emotions due to the fact that Zero himself was devoid of emotion.

He was to be thrown out for sure. Just as he was felling that this place could be a haven to him and the others, Asato turned up and showed everyone the real monster that is Zero Kiryu. He hated himself that he had allowed himself to become like this, a beast in human form. His tail gave a little flick at the raise of emotion- _I don't even look_ _human_ he though bitterly. _Maybe it's for the best, if I don't look human they won't come near me, they won't get hurt and I won't feel the guilt for doing so. _A sad smile spread on his face at the thought, and his fingers plucked a few strings, slowly and unsurely.

In the mists of is thoughts, Kalera and Nancy came to his mind. Those females he considers to be his older sisters, they don't fear him nor do they hurt him. They have been with him ever since the beginning and they know themselves the hurt and the loneliness. At least they have a chance of starting over and can be normal. The look normal and can speak normally to others, something I can't be nor do. They have the chance to go forward in their lives and yet they still wait for me to catch up with them, they shouldn't have to; they shouldn't have me to burden them and others shouldn't have to either.

Like the chairman. Zero still wonders what than man saw in him that was worthy of his kindness. He was kind to everyone, vampires, humans and animals alike. He allowed this school to be built to allow human and vampires to live along side each other without the fear of anyone judging them. The sanctuary of the woods for all and any animals to live without fear of being hunted down. So where does that leave me. I'm not a vampire, I'm stuck between human and animal but I a not considered to belong to either of them. I'm a freak, an abomination, a crime against nature that shouldn't be. So… why am I here? No one likes me out of there own free will. Pretty much all the other students hated him, pitied him or where afraid of him.

That Kaname seems to like me. That was another topic in itself. I can see no hate or any kind of rejection in his aura or eyes and he did help him earlier by reassuring him. He never seems to get angry at anything nor anyone. Everyone has an unquestionable respect for him, like he was some sort of brave leader. Zero had to admit it did feel nice to lean in someone rather then be the person to be leaned on by others. He never judged him, in the way of trying to predict him, like most people.

Two knocks on the door caught Zeros attention. He didn't move from his spot, not wanting to show anyone his pain. _Another two knocks_. It would be better if I disappeared from everyone's lives since all I cause is trouble. _The knocking continued_. If I go back to the lab, they won't hurt the others, or try and find someone else to replace me. _Click. _I should go and-

To arms circled around Zero and tightened into a comforting hug.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you badly did he?" Slim fingers lifted Zeros chin and turned it so clear violet met wine mahogany. Zero shook his head slightly, not breaking the eye contact. He wanted to know why this person was so worried for him, so kind to him. Kaname smiled "To be honest with you, if you didn't knock a few into him, I would have without question." _What! _Now zero was confused. Seeing this, Kaname continued "He has been listening to Yuuki about you, something about you not following the rules- _when all you did was sat down next to me in an empty chair_- being arrogant to everyone- _when you can't physically speak_- and for causing a racket in the dorms- _because you can play better then her_." Zero was at a loss but smiled none the less at Kaname with his humour. Zero may not be able to understand what goes on in his head, but he was thankful for his way to cheer him up.

Zero turned so his upper body faced the brunette and- for the second time today- hugged him back and buried his face into the others strong chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts before Kaname suddenly laughed slightly; Zero looked up to the amused face with question. "I figured out why Yuuki doesn't like you-"Zeros ears twitched as a sign for him to go on "- Yuuki… is jealous of you." The younger couldn't believe it, and his face showed it "It's true. Think about it: she doesn't like the idea that you are more popular and respected then her, so she makes it out that you are a trouble maker; she doesn't like that you can play music better then her, so you are making annoying noise that disrupts everyone; you the only one here who doesn't follow the _rules_, so you are a delinquent that goes against the rules for the fun of it." It makes sense; Zero knew she didn't like him for some odd reason, but still _jealousy._ Of all the possible reasons, it was out of jealousy "And another thing-" Zero looked back up at Kaname "-she told me she doesn't like how I'm- in her words- _are spending to much time around_ that thing,-" Zero winced "-_I fear you may become attached to it." _He paused to see Zeros reaction before "she's too late."

Zero didn't know how to react to those words and so was frozen in his place. _What did he mean by _she was too late_?_

As he pondered on the question, Kaname stood. "I am going to bed, It's been a long day." Then he motioned to a tray with a plate of chicken chunks covered in BBQ and tomato sauce with chips, garlic bread and a drink of slightly flavoured water in a bottle. "You should eat and rest as well. Tomorrow, you and I will be going to scarred mountain." Then he walked out the room.

Zero, taking his advice, ate the food then got showered and teeth cleaned before dressing into some nightclothes and siding under the soft covers then drifted of.

_It was evening. The sleepy sun laid low in the darkening sky, almost disappearing behind the dark mansion. The mansion itself stood tall and proud despite it being as ancient as the family that it has been passed down through. There was no sound, not from the wind or crickets. The silence was defined. In one of its many rooms, a child slowly rose. He looked no older than nine. _

_No sure why he woke he slipped out of his bed, his bare feet flinched at the touching of the ice like wood, but he tip-toed to the door and opened it. He was greeted with more silence and coldness. _

They should be back by now _the young boy thought and he headed to the wooden stairs. The banister being just a little too high for him, he used the wall to steady himself as he headed down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he heard a scuffling sound from the living room. When he walked towards the door, one of his steps made a small splash. He looked down and his breathing became laboured._

_Blood._

_It was everywhere._

_It was on the floor, the walls and the doors. _

_Crying softly, the boy opened the living room door, not prepared for the sight before him._

_His parents were on the floor. His mother was closes to the door. On her front but with a gaping hole that still bled on her left side of her neck. Her face was one of terror and pain. The boy could she the last tear that clung to her eye lashes. The father body was by the fire place with his torso torn to piece but the head was nowhere in sight. _

"_Scared, little one?" the young child spun to face two strangers- a dark brunette man with eyes that gleamed with dark amusement; a female with long white hair and a child-like face. Both splattered with fresh blood. The child couldn't move so stayed staring at the intruders. _

"_He looks so pretty." The female stretched out her hand and tenderly stroked the Childs' check "Can we keep him?" _

_The brunette shook his head. "No" and he stepped toward the frozen child "We'll own him." And the female bared her fangs and aimed for the neck._

_The world went red as the child screamed._

Zero woke from his sleep, trembling with tears in his eyes. He looked around and found that he was in the Dorn room of the Night Class. The pictures on the floor that spoke of fear and hate looked vivid in the moonlight that casted through the large window. He shut his eyes from the sight only to see that evil man laughing.

In a state of panic he flew out of his bed to the window and opened it roughly. Climbing out onto the balcony, he grabbed the drain pipe above him and hosted himself onto the roof.

The wind howled in his ears and the sun almost blinded him as it started to sleep behind the mountain ahead of him.

When he got to the other side of the roof he jumped onto the balcony below him. He stayed there for ten minutes, calming down as he watched the sun set. He took deep through his nose and exhaled through the mouth until he caught a familiar scent in the air. He followed it to an open window and peered in through the gap in the curtains. He couldn't see much but the scent was strong.

Using one of his claws, he pried the window lock open and lifted the window high enough to climb through.

The room he entered was warm. The strong scent allowed Zero to accurately guess where he was-_Kanames room._ It was larger then his room and was lavished in over-the-top luxuries. The large desk next to him was covered in old books; some were even on the verge of falling apart. In front of him was a huge fire place that was still alight at the late hour. Tiredness, from waking up to early because of the nightmare, overtook Zero and he walked over to the fireplace and settled himself down in the plush carpet in between the couch and the chair. He yawned and lies down on his side, facing the fire and slowly relaxes into peaceful dreamless sleep.

Kaname woke from his own sleep. And sat up in his bed and stretched his arms above his head till he heard a click. He signed and threw of the covers and headed for the bathroom at the other end of the room. As he passed the couch he notices a slight movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to the burnt out fire place then to the figure laid in front of it. Kaname smiled at the sight. There was Zero asleep curled up on his side with his tail wrapped around his body and his head in his arms. _Like this _Kaname thought_ Zero looks like a cat. _

A small noise came from Zero, as he stretched out onto his back making his spine arch up before relaxing and his eyes start to open. _So that's where the nickname "kitten" comes from _Kaname mused. As Zero woke, he did indeed act like a kitten waking up, his eyes half laden from sleep, licking his lips to moisten them and even stretching like one. He looked adorable, so Kaname though.

"Enjoy you nap"

When hearing his voice, Zero glanced at him with eyes still half asleep before double taking with surprise. He sat up quickly looking around him before looking at Kaname again, with a cherry blush dusting his cheeks. Kaname just laughed at how cute Zero could be when he was torn with the mind of a cat and human.

"Go get ready and I'll meet you down in the dinning hall for breakfast. Remember, I said that we will be going to Scarred Mountain today."

Zero nodded then headed to get ready in his own room.

**Hello Interneters**

**I won't blame you for not liking this chapter, because I don't like it either. It's more of a transition chapter and what Zero thinks of this whole ordeal and the others around him. It will be important to later chapters (even though it is poorly written).**

**I thought that I will get this one done and out the way for the next chapter.**

**You will be happy to know that the next chapter will contain lots of fluff and catnip.**

**Hope you all aren't too disappointed with this, I will make it up to you with a longer chapter too.**

**Stay tuned.**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby. **


	13. Chapter 13 - A Little bit of Catnip

Kaname walked into the Dinning hall dressed in simple jeans and a black T-shirt with a small smile on his usually expressionless face. This kind of act didn't go unnoticed. He was carrying two black backpacks, of which he then set down at the bottom of the stairs.

As he sat down at the head of the empty table and ordered two plates of full English with a large portion of Salmon Sushi. As he waited for his order, someone sat in the chair next to him "Thanks for ordering for me, Onii-Sama" It was Yuuki and her usual sickly sweet smile. Her hair was done up in a Greek style bun and was wearing white three-quarter trousers and a baby blue designer blouse. Kaname just ignored her as she started to spout nonsense gossip. His mind started to wonder about how today was going to plan out. He started to go over the list of stuff he had packed to make sure he had everything. Partway through he was interrupted "Why are dressed so… commonly?" smile gone, he simply resorted "Because I will be going out soon and probably for the whole day as well. Be good while I'm gone, okay Yuuki" when he had finished Zero sat in the seat on the other side of Kaname with Takuma next to him "It's fine, really. He never was much of a family person and he never really noticed me so… no harm done, Zero. It's Okay." Zero gave a shrug with a face that said 'Okay, if you're sure'. Seeing his friends confused face, he explains "Zero was apologising for what happened yesterday. But to be honest, there is no need for it as he wasn't really there for me anyway." How Takuma manages to find a way to stay on the bright side, even after that kind of incident is admirable.

Takuma was dressed in a light green V-neck jumper and jeans whist Zero wore an oversized Blue-black shirt that drooped more on the left side and black trousers. Today, he wore no make-up, so all stripes were as clear on his skin like black on white. His tail swished from side to side in a happy manner a few inches from the ground.

After a few minutes of pleasant chatter between the males and Yuuki uselessly trying to get the attention of Kaname, three plates appeared in front four students. Yuuki turned her nose up "You know I don't like Full English- I mean with all the fat it's cooked in- and _how much Sushi." _Clearly this was only going on way, but the males didn't care. "I did not order for you Yuuki, you are a big girl now, you don't need me to do things like this anymore." Then he tucked into his meal. Takuma did the same with the other plate of English breakfast "Then why did you order it for him then?" Kaname, with a fork, picked up a piece of Sushi but didn't eat it as he explained "On my way down to the dinning hall, I met Takuma who asked me to order as I-"

"_Spit that out, RIGHT NOW!" _Yuuki roared. Thankfully they were the only ones in the hall at the time because the shrillness of her voice caused the males and the kitchen staff to wince. Kaname wondered what the problem was as the fork in his mouth- with no Sushi on it. He glanced at Zero whose cheek was bulged slightly on the left side. The blond glanced between the two males before it finally clicked and he started to laugh. "What did you expect when you wave fish in front of a cat, Yuuki?" Kaname realised what had happened and was too laughing at the confused face of Zero before for started chewing the food that was now his. "But, but b-… he nicked the food from your fork. Has he no respect!" she glared at the accused male, but he was oblivious to her as he finished the piece in his mouth and pulled the plate of Sushi towards himself and continued eating, happily.

Realising that she was getting nowhere, Yuuki stormed out of the Dinning hall with a pout on her face.

When the males finished their breakfasts, they headed to the bottom of the stairs. Kaname picked up the two backpacks and gave one to Zero.

"Enjoy your day out, guys. Have fun" Takuma waved the others off as the walked out the Dorm and he himself went upstairs to browse PocketManga on his Tablet.

Kaname and Zero arrived at the stables. Zero headed straight for Lily as Kaname picked a black stallion called _Dark Star_. As they kitted up and mounted their horses Zero wrote '_What will be doing today, Kaname?' _and Kaname answered "Just a few exercises that will help you balance yourself- meaning finding out what stimulates you to be like a cat. As well as what you can do." Zero tipped his head to one side but didn't pursue into the topic, as he will find out soon enough. As they rode in silence another question popped into his head and he wrote it down. "Why Scarred Mountain? Because it's a place where we are unlikely to be disturbed by others and you seem to know it well, from what I hear." Zero nodded in understanding.

After two hour riding, they arrived at the clearing with the large clear lake. After dismounting the horses and retrieving the backpacks they continued on foot, with Zero leading, into one of the caverns of the mountain.

Kaname expected to find a large empty space, maybe with a few items of interest to Zero that he had brought with him from before.

That was not the case.

Kaname found himself staring at an underground paradise, filled with luscious plants of all colours of many varieties, most of which Kaname has never seen before. It spaced out for what seemed a mile in diameter and in the Western side was a little spring and streams flowed from the West side all the way to the East. Directly above the blooming garden, was a massive hole in the wall of the mountain- if it had been daylight sunlight would stream through but the moon looked just as beautiful, maybe even more so. Kaname looked at Zero, who seemed quit pleased, then reached out and closed the brunettes mouth that he wasn't aware was open.

"You did this?" Zero nodded. "It's amazing, gorgeous even." Zeros smile widened.

Then the Neko jumped from the Two Meter ledge they were on and landed on healthy green grass, then looked back up at his companion waiting for him to follow.

OXOXOX (Time Skip-Three Hours) OXOXOX

"Try again once more, Zero, but this time an apple tree." Kaname stood by the small red and white chequered picnic blanket with a book and pen in hand watch in the sight before him.

Zero was stood a good distance away from him, and in front of Zero were trees of all kinds- From Birch to Willow, Orange to Coconut bearing trees and so on; at the speed which was impossible, an apple tree grew from a small sapling in the ground to a full Seven meter tall tree with bright green leaves and ripe apples hanging off almost every branch. _Eighteen seconds _Kaname thought, that was all it took. Then he reached down, with his left hand, into one of the packs, took out an object and placed it into his right breast pocket for a later task.

So far, Kaname found out that the stripes on Zeros arms and tail can reform into free flowing vines that can either be covered in thorns or, to Kanames surprise, blood red roses that seem to glow brighter in pulses. He can allow plants of all types to grow anywhere as long as soil was present- water and sun seem to not matter but Kaname can't be sure for those factors. As well as restore withering plants back to full bloom.

Now that Kaname has seen the abilities of Zero, he was now curious of something else- the feline half of Zero. Firstly, why- if Zeros ability was to manipulate plant life- was he half-tiger in the first place; Secondly, what stimulates the odd behaviour.

Kaname knew how big a part it played in the others behaviour patterns. At first, he-and many others- thought the cause was emotions like when he was angry, scared or hungry the poison in his teeth, claws and saliva starts to form, but this was mistaken. The poison is already there, already formed, you just don't know about it until he shows it. This was proven when Zero had left half of the cake he and the Kaien had made and the headmaster had finished it off. The saliva that was on the fork he had used ended up making Kaien ill for two days afterwards.

Kaname had a theory, but he had to test it first.

He sat back down onto the blanket and waited for Zero. When Zero did arrive at the spot, he sat down on the left side of Kaname. The brunette handed the other a plate of tuna and sweet-corn sandwiches. Zero took the plate then helped himself to a few and went to pass it back, he didn't let go of the plate.

"You know you don't have to give it back if you don't want to, I had them made for you after all." He let go of the plate, but Zero right hand grabbed Kanames causing the brunette to freeze. The Neko didn't move for a while as he stared at the palm of Kanames hand before suddenly bringing it up to his face to nuzzle it. Kanames eyes opened wide in surprise before realising why, _maybe he could smell the-_ then zeros head snapped up. He gave a little sniff before putting his nose to Kanames wrist and slowly started to follow up his arm, towards Kaname sill sniffing a bit. Zeros full body was turned towards the other, his right hand still around the wrist but his left was on the other side of Kaname, so to support himself as he leaned his nose into the brunettes' chest still searching for something.

With his free hand, Kaname reached for his pocket and took out the prize.

A tiny, pillow-like pouch that had the label- Catnip.

"Looking for this?" he teased as he wave it in front of Zero whilst watching, in amusement, how the younger followed it eagerly with his eyes. "This was suppose to be used for a little task for later, but no-"and he whipped it out of sight, behind his back "-You spoiled the surprise, your not allowed to have it" he chuckled at how Zero seemed to pout with his bottom lip and reach around him to get the little pillow. Just as he was about to grab it, Kaname stretched his arm above them both and out of Zeros reach. Now slightly annoyed, Zero let go of the wrist and places it on Kanames shoulder and swung his leg over, so his knees were on each side of Kaname and raised his hand in another attempt for the Catnip. Upon contact, Kaname opened his fist and captured Zero in his, the Catnip dropped between them and before Zero could move to retrieve it Kanames other arm snaked round the teen's waist, holding him in place.

Zero looked down at Kaname, not understanding the look in the others eyes.

Neither moved, not daring to break the trance.

Until Zero started to purr. Kaname gasped slightly at Zero who started to nuzzle is nose around the purebloods face with affection. Kaname didn't know what to do for a second, but he let go of Zeros hand, which Zero places onto his other shoulder and starts to gently kneed into them. Kaname just went with the moment, thinking it was best, and nuzzled Zero back, which only caused him to purr louder. The vibrations in his chest could be felt, rather then heard, by Kaname.

He felt…happy. Kaname felt happy when he was with Zero. Always, and now he felt happy to be with Zero and only Zero.

He knew why. The other doesn't understand status or certain rules. All he knew was who was a good person and who was a bad person and will react to that person as they do to him. If you are mean to him, cruel to him or think less of him- he will be the same back. Doesn't matter who you are, who you are related too, or where you come from- just be kind to him and he will be back. That's why Kaname felt happy; he could be himself around Zero and fears no judgement for the other.

"Zero?" he whispered as he pulled his head back far enough to look at the other in his eyes. Filled with affection and happiness too, Zero stared back at Kaname. Then he closed the gap between them so their lips met.

It was a small kiss, nothing more then a slow peck, but held enough understanding for how each of them feel for each other.

When Zero pulled back with a smile he opened hi mouth.

"…ka…"

Kanames eyes opened a little more.

"…ka... n… ka…"

A smile grew.

"..Kan… a ... a… m..."

He mouthed the words to help him.

"Kan… kana…me…"

He nodded in encouragement

"… Kan…a… Kaname"

He was beaming now "Say it again"

"…K… Kana…me"

Zero took a breath.

"…Kaname…"

Zero smiled at his accomplishment. As did Kaname "Well done, Zero. Well done" and he reached to circle his fingers behind Zeros ears, making him close his eyes and Kaname, with the other, grabbed the pillow of catnip and put it in his pocket while Zero was distracted.

Golden sunlight started to fill the cavern with early golden rays. As on queue, Zero yawned widely allowing the brunette to see those sharpened teeth before he closed his mouth and gazed at Kaname sleepily.

"I think we should head back, don't you?" Zero nodded in agreement then proceeded to get off Kanames lap and start to pack the bags again.

When they had finished, the leapt back onto the ledge and headed back to where they last left their horses.

By the time they got back the academy, it was ten in the morning and Zero was practically falling asleep in his saddle. As they entered the Dorm, it was silent as everyone had gone to bed, Zero and Kaname headed for their own Dorm rooms. The Neko handed over the pack he was carrying to Kaname as he disappeared into his room to get changed.

Kaname entered his and place the packs onto the couch before throwing his clothing at the side of the bed then changing into his night clothes and climbing into bed. _I'll get washed and all after I wake up._

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt the bed dip at the bottom closely followed by the sound of purring. He smiled then lifted the quilt cover to allow Zero to climb in next to him "Miss me already, Kitten." He chuckled. Before either could settle, he reached for his shirt at the side of the bed and pulled the catnip from his pocket and gives it to Zero. He inhaled the little pillow deeply before sighing, he held it under his chin as he cuddled up to Kaname, using the broad chest as a pillow and drifting of to sleep.

Kaname adored the sight and gave a peck in the younger ones head before falling asleep himself.

**Hello Interneters**

**As promised, Catnip and fluff. **

**The scene where Zero pinches Kanames Sushi actually happened between my and one on my cats. I was eating Kebab meat when I got distracted by someone talking and she, Lucy my cat, nicked it from my fingers- about a five inch long piece and all I had left was a centimetre! She was a very happy cat to say the least.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**As usual, leave a review of your thoughts- any kind is welcome- and I'll try to update soon.**

**See you soon, guys**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby **


	14. Chapter 14- The Picnic in the Garden

As the setting sun streamed through the small gap in the heavy blue curtains, violet eyes groggily opened soon followed by a light yawn. Zero laid in bed for a moment, basking in its warmth and the scent that still lingered.

He was positioned on his half side, legs slightly bent at the knee in front of him and poking out from the thick quilt, his arms underneath the fluffy white pillow with his chest resting into the mattress. He sighed silently to himself before attempting to get out of bed.

What he didn't expect was the sharp pain that hit his spine.

He winced at the pain and wined low in his throat. This woke the other sleeping figure in the bed.

"What's wrong Zero, are you okay?" Zero squirmed under the covers trying to push back Kaname away from him with his elbows. "Zero what-"he raised himself so he could face the other and as soon as he did Zero jerked of the bed, falling onto the floor, with his tail in hand, massaging it. Kaname got up and sat by Zero and took his striped tail and continued rubbing circles on it.

"Sorry, my fault." He smiled warmly and continued to work his hand down the black and white tail to where it met Zeros back. He tickled and Zero started to purr almost instantly and sank down so his head nestled on the brunettes' lap, facing away from him with his eyes closed.

_Maybe it's the other way around _Kaname mused. He continued to stroke his lower back with one hand then the other slid to Zeros waist and started too kneed softly into it. Zero continued to purr as he turned onto his back, so he faced Kaname, and stretched out his hand to gently bush it against the brunettes' cheek. The hand from the waist travelled under Zeros chin and

"Am I forgiven, then?" Kaname chuckled.

"…n…y…ye-ss." And he smiled warmly. Kaname returned it.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _"Onii-Sama, sweetie, are you awake? Breakfast is ready" the sing-song voice of a crow squawked from behind the door. Soon, a jingle of keys sounded. Another voice sounded through the door.

"Yuuki, I don't think that's a-"

"Why shouldn't it be, I'm his sister-"she unlocked the door and opened it "-He's my Onii-sa-" she froze in he tracks when she saw Zeros head nestles on her brothers lap and hand on just touching his face and Kaname hands on Zeros lower back and under the chin.

"Just what is going on here!" her palms on her hips, brows furrowed and thin lips in pout. Behind her stood Ruka, who was half hidden by the door, with a worried expression on her face before covering her ears and braced.

"WHY THE HELL IS_ HE_ IN YOUR ROOM KANAME!" She screeched at the top of her voice. Vampires all over the dorm winced at the sound; many who were asleep now woke. Then, strode up to the pair on the floor and reached for Zeros arm, only to snatch it as Zero swiped at her very nearly getting her. He growled at her and got up from Kanames lap to head for the door, not before sending a glare her way. She followed him with her wicked eyes until he shut the door to his room before turning to Kaname, who had sat still through the whole ordeal.

"Well!" and she folded her arms and started to tap her foot. Kaname gracefully stood, sorted his night clothes out, then resorted Yuuki with an expressionless face "Well…what?" at this Yuuki practically exploded "You know _what_. Every since that thing came here everything has gone down-side-up. First, you never acknowledge me as for who I am- A_ princess_, your_ sister_ and _betrothed_- then you spend _hours_ with that creature as if he is of any _worth_ for you and let him do whatever he wants to- which is_ band out of order and you know it_- and go _and defend him_ from his much deserved punishments by me _and_ Asato. Right now he was in your room_, his head_ on _your_ _lap_ and you're just there asking _me_ what is wrong with this – well I'll tell you – _Everything!_"

By the end of her rant to Kaname, she was red faced and panting with an angered look on her face, hands held firmly by her side in small fists. No emotion was shown through Kanames face, though on the inside annoyance slowly gave way to anger, and he spoke, almost too calmly "Yuuki…" she looked into his empty eyes "… Zero is not a _thing _or a _creature, _Zero is a being like you, me, Kaien, Sayori and everyone else-" Yuuki opened her mouth to speak but Kaname waved his hand to stop her "-let me finish Yuuki. You are my sister but you are not a princess, a princess is a leader to be of her people- who or what ever they are- and treats them equally. You are not my _betrothed, _you never have been and I can't see you as anyone more then a sister." Tears started to swell in her eyes and a crowd started to gather at the open door. Yuuki spun on her heel to face them

"Go away, you unworthy low-li-"

"No!" and she turned to Kaname "They can stay if they want to." And she fell silent.

"I don't spend hours with him; I spend my spare time getting to know him and have at least something in common with him and can befriend him like any other can. And he does follow rules that have been placed, it's just that yours don't apply to him as he is not a vampire and also he has not been punished by anyone because there is nothing he has done to deserve a punishment." When he finished, the crowed of vampires nodded in agreement- some even clapping- to what he had said, as most of them already knew what Yuuki was like. They all started to clear from the door, believing Yuuki had nothing else to whine about before they heard "But why was he in your room with his head on your lap?" it was quiet, even for their hearing and they paused where they were- now _that_ was new and they weren't sure about the answer themselves.

"Remember Yuuki, he is like a cat-" Yuuki and all others were confused.

"And like all cats, they want a bit of attention and care by someone they like. All he did was stay in my room for the night, as I'm the closest one he likes." There was a double meaning in his words that only a handful of vampires-his inner circle- picked up on.

"But still Kaname, don't get too attach to him, if others find out they might get the wrong idea about who he is to you" at least she try to was regain some composure after being humiliated in front of the Night class and dignity thrown aside. But the final blow came when Kaname strode to the bathroom, to get ready for the day, and-with a hidden smile on his face- replied "Why Yuuki, are you jealous of a cat?"

Yuuki blushed beetroot red and try to reply "N-n-no t-that's… uhh- that is not what I though or anything or…ah-um" she race out the room to her own as the others- including Kaname- chuckled at her actions.

Zero was laid on his bed, drawing.

When he go back to his own room, he freshened up in the shower and got his teeth cleaned before dressing in black baggy jeans and oversized white polo with his towel still around his neck from not-quite drying his hair fully- classic sign that it was going to be a lazy day for him.

He was finished cleaning the mess of the other drawings from the floor, when his mind wondered back to earlier this morning with his head on Kanames lap and stroking his check. As the image came to his head he grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and set to work.

First he drew very light guidelines, so he could get the proportions right, composed of simple shapes and lines. He started the outlines of the upper torso, neck and head to bring the shapes into context, taking care to get every one of the lines in his silky shirt and the outline of his kind features just right. Rummaging through one of the desk draws to find a darker H4 and H6 pencils. Picking up the H4 he darkened the features and outlines in his face, hair and shirt. Then taking up the H6 he shaded in tones into the drawing. Tones in the slightly crumpled pyjama button up shirt, the shading in the dark and lightly ruffled hair- that stray piece that fell over his right eyebrow- bring to life the softness in his expression, the light upward curve on his slightly parted lips, small raise in his shaped eyebrows and the look in his eyes.

The eyes were always he hardest to draw, in Zeros opinion, and this time he was determined to do them right. He picked up the H4 again and carefully started to trace the outline once again and drawing as many of the eyelashes as he could, then started to darken the eyes slightly. Taking up the H6 and sharpening it to a point then blackened pupil except that little area that's showed its life and added shadings into the iris bringing out light and love that was shown through them at that moment.

When he had finished he set the pencils down on his pillows beside the paper and studied his drawing before him.

It may be in black and white but he didn't have the courage to colour it for the fear of ruining it. But it has been one of the best drawing he has done, due to the time and care that went into it. He has to say that the eyes went perfect, full of life and adoration, the exact same as when he saw them in person, when Kaname looked at him in that moment which Zero hope he will be able to return back.

_Knock. Knock. _

Not wanting anyone to see his drawing, he covered it with the nearest pillow before going to answer the door. It was Takuma and Shiki. Takuma spoke first

"Hey, Zero, Shiki and I were thinking of having a get together with a couple others from the Night dorm and heading to the school gardens for a picnic party later on around four. Would you like to come?" Zero thought about it.

Then, he nodded.

"Great, see you then," then he hooked his arm around Shikis elbow but he didn't move because Shiki held his hand out to Zero with a red and white packet in it. "Pocky?" Zero reached and took a plain end on a three inch thin biscuit with chocolate covering the top three-quarters. He took a bite, testing it before a little smile of approval. "You go ahead, Taku, I'll catch up with you in a bit." He handed over his Pocky to Takuma "Take care of it, and don't let the others get it." He smiled a little bit at Takuma before the blond returned it and walked away, leaving Shiki with Takuma. "May I talk to you in private?" Zero nodded and invited him in.

Shiki sat on the chair by the desk whilst Zero lay back onto the bed. After a few moments, Shiki spoke "I would like you to help me with something" he paused so to gain Zeros attention after the Pocky. Zero then got up so he sat on the bed with his foot underneath him and the other hanging off the bed and faced Shiki. The other took a breath "Takumas birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks and me and a few others are planning a surprise party for him." Zero tipped his head to the side and nodded, encouraging him to carry on. "Other than keeping quiet, I – ah-we would like you to play your guitar for him, like a small personal performance for him…if…that's ok with you?" he sounded a little unsure of himself. But there was no need for worry and Zero nodded eagerly before grabbing pen and paper to writing-

Do you need anyone to do the food? I could ask Nancy and Kalera to do Cake and snacks.

Shiki relaxed, happy for the co-operation, and proceeded to tell Zero the rest of the details and thanked him for his help and gave him a list of Takumas favourite food as to help with what to cook.

Zero stood to open the door for Shiki when his foot caught the pillow on the bed knocking it off onto the floor. Zero didn't notice, as he headed for the door, for he had multiple pillows until he turned back to see the Shiki holding a piece of paper.

Zero jumped at him, snatching away the drawing and hiding it under another pillow. He turned back to Shiki with a sheepish look on his face. Nothing happened for moments before Shiki smiled and placed a hand on Zeros shoulder and smiled reassuringly "I'd rather you Zero. And don't worry, I won't say anything or talk of the picture to anyone." And the excused himself and let himself out, leaving Zero confused.

_You'd rather me?_

Kaien Cross headed for the schools garden with Kalera and Nancy on either side of him, chattering.

He was wearing plain, loose-fitting cotton clothing with a comfortable green shawl draped over his shoulders, as it was still slightly chilly this early in the morning, and his hair half up though still messy from bed-head. Nancy had a long sleeved and thick, pale green dress and black boots that came up to her knee. Kalera, on the other hand, was wearing straight cut jeans, warm V-Neck jumper and a fake-fur hooded coat and white trainers, her afro-like hair tied back into a fuzzy pony tail that just touch her shoulders.

Takuma had come to see them earlier, mentioning something about a picnic. How could he refuse such a kind offer? They had even considered the timings for everyone and anyone to attend. It started at four and lasted until nine so it doubled as a breakfast and dinner, depending on who it was.

When they got to the gardens, there were multiple blankets of all colours spread out across the grass surrounded by tables that were adorn with all kinds of food, still wrapped up in cling-film to stay fresh. There were a few vampires already occupying some of the blankets, chattering away.

Near the West side of the area, chairs and three large tables with neatly arranged plates and cutlery. After a moment of deciding, they settled down on a striped green and blue blanket near the tables. Not long after, more of the Night Class joined them, all greeting the headmaster and the females warmly. It was about quarter past when a few familiar faces came into view.

Zero traded his lazy day clothing for easy fit black jeans, long sleeved shirt and thick jacket as they are warmer and more fitting for the occasion.

"Hiya, Baby" Kalera almost jumped up to engulf Zero into a tight hug. Nancy got up in equal happiness and hugged Zero after Kalera and asked "How've you been, have you settled in okay here?" Zero smiled at them both and to mouth words to them and talk to them with his hands. The other figures sat down on the spacious blanket with the headmaster. "Thank-you for inviting us Takuma and I must say well done for the organisation of this, I'm impressed." He smiled warmly at the vampire, who returned the same smile himself and replied "Your welcome, Headmaster, and thanks for coming. Hope you enjoy yourself."

Soon they were joined by Hanabusa, Kain. They all just managed to fit onto the blanket and were just pleasantly chatting to one another, swapping stories, telling jokes and laughing. Before long, most of the blankets were full of other Night class students, all enjoying the early morning (evening for them) and relaxing. At about Five, Takuma got up and headed for the tables, starting to uncover the cling-film from the dishes. When noticed, Zero, Shiki and the females got up to help him as he called to the rest of the class "If you're hungry, feel free to take what you want and how much you want" just after he said this, Zero grabbed the full plate of chocolate muffins and started to walk away with it- causing those who saw to laugh "Nice try, Baby, but you know the rules" Kalera said and took the plate from the young male, who playfully pouted in annoyance before smiling and taking _one _muffin. Just as they were filling there plates, they were joined by another four vampires.

At the sight of the Purebloods, the vampires bowed their heads in respect before continuing with whatever they were doing. After they also filled their plates, Yuuki, Rima and Ruka headed straight for the tables with cutlery and sat down on the chairs with their food. Yuuki was about to motion for Kaname to sit with her until she noticed him and Takuma heading for on of the green and blue striped blankets on the grass. She scolded him silently for his _common _behaviour before Ruka distracted her by talking about a pretty (hideous) dress she found in a magazine that Yuuki could wear.

"Hello Kaname, it's great that you accepted our invitation" Takuma smiled wildly as he noticed the pureblood headed in his direction. "Well, give me a reason why I shouldn't have" Takuma just smiled and asked "Would you like to sit with us?" and he pointed in the direction of the others he was with. "Okay, then" and walked with him.

Takuma sat between Shiki and the headmaster whilst Kaname sat next to Zero and Kalera. As they ate and talked the atmosphere became relaxed and friendly before Kaname suddenly said "So, have you told them Zero?" and Zero, who was lying on his stomach listening to the chatter, looked up at Kaname with confusion as well as the others. "About you being able to talk." At this, Zero braced himself, and was correct to do so.

"Oh My, Gosh, Zero!"

"What, really, when did this happen?"

"Awww, baby finally learned how to speak."

"Wow, what did you say and what else can you say?"

Zero head was currently buried under his arms, face flushed in embarrassment. Kaname placed a hand on the Nekos head in reassurance before speaking "It took some time but he managed to say my name, yesterday at Scarred Mountain and today he said "Yes""

"Yes… to what exactly?" Nancy giggled earning a playful punch on the arm from Kalera.

"I accidentally lay on his tail this morning, and I asked if I was forgiven" it was an honest answer then he looked down at Zero with a playful smile "Consider it pay-back from nicking my Sushi yesterday". Zero lifted his head and stuck out his tongue in reply. Everyone laughed and giggled at the pair.

"Try and say his name again" the headmaster suggested.

Everyone faced Zero eagerly and patiently waited. But Zero turned his face away from the attention, unknowingly into Kanames leg and there was a chorus of 'Awww's.

"Don't be shy; just say it how you did yesterday. Come on, try" Takuma encouraged.

Secretly, neighbouring blankets overheard them and where also waiting for him too.

Realising there was no way he could avoid this, Zero took a breath and-

"…ka…kanaa…k…kanam-me." Zero smiled. The people on the blanket and the few surrounding clapped at his accomplishment. His tail swished from side-to-side as he sat up so he sat on his knees, and took a piece of Salmon from his plate to nibble on.

"Try and say our names" The headmaster asked. Everyone agreed and Zero accepted the challenge.

He spoke slowly, trying to pronounce every syllable and sound. To get use to saying the sounds and syllables.

"Ta-ah…Ta-k-kummm…Tak-ku-kum-m-ma… Tak-kum-ma-a" Takuma beamed "You can call me Taku if it is easier" and he nodded.

"…sshhh….i…k….shi….k….sh-sh-ik…e…shi-k-e…" it was close as he was going to get, but the brunette nodded at the attempt.

"Haa…nnn… haaannn… hannna…bu….hanaa-bu-sss…ssa… hanna-buss-sa" the blond clapped.

"Crrr-o…crro-sss…c-c-rrosss….crr-rrosss…cr-rossss" the headmaster went giddy as he clapped "You can call me Papa or father or-"he stopped at the shake of Zeros head with a face while the others giggled and chuckled "Worth the shot though" as he shrugged his shoulders with a laugh.

"Nnnnaa…nnannnn…se… Nannn-seee…Nann-see…Nansee" Nancy brought her fists under her chin and let a little squeal before clapping with her wrists still together "You do know that you will have to spend some time with use so you can get use to talking- no pad, sign or lip talking otherwise we can't hear you" she warned but with a happy face.

"K…ka..lll….ka-lll… ka-ll-a…r-r-r…K-ah-ll…errr-ah…K-ah-l-err-ah-" he made a face but as he attempted to say it again, Kalera stopped him "It's okay, baby, there is still time to learn" and gave a small smile, which he returned.

They continued to eat what was on their plates before Takuma suddenly stood up "I have some ice-cream in the freezer- I think it Okay to eat now- I'll just go get it" "I'll help" and with that, Shiki followed the blond back to the Night Dorm.

During the time they were gone; three figures came and sat down in the empty spaces. "Hello Onii-Sama. How are you enjoying the picnic?" The brunette glanced at his younger sister before giving a polite smile "Yes I am thank-you. You?" and she gave a child-like smile "Yep, but…" and she waved her hand in a dismissive way. The others looked confused at her answer, not understanding the reaction "W-Wha-t?" Yuki gave a little fake gasp, accompanied by an over-the-top facial reaction. "Oh, so you do speak. Then you don't need this." And she grabbed the pad I front of Zero and chucked it over her shoulder, almost hitting the vampires on the other blanket. "Now tell me, why did you sleep in Kanames room last night _and _the night before?"

The others were shocked at this question, and were now curious themselves but they didn't show it. Neighbouring blankets hushed themselves to watch another scene. Kaname was about to speak but Yuuki interrupted "No, I want to hear it from him" and turned back to Zero with a hard face, her aura starting to build, almost suffocating for the vampires- except Kaname- around her.

"Well…" and the aura started to crack plates and whither the plants around her.

"Das kleine miststück" Nancy whispered under her breath, too low for anyone to hear.

Zero fidgeted slightly, ears down, not really knowing what to say. He glanced at Kalera and Nancy; they had faces that said – _Tell the truth._

"…I… l-l...like…ah-hi…m" and he looked down at his knees. If it hadn't of been a deadly aura surrounding everyone, it would have been a touching moment. However, they feared for the male as they knew how the female could be.

"You…What?" her voice was stone cold, burning anger laid within those words.

Zero took a breath and looked her straight in the eye with a new-found confidence, ears up.

"I…l-like h-him" and he swallowed thickly. He hoped he had made the right choice.

"Do you really Zero?" the young male looked up at the brunette next to him. Kaname was smiling slightly with the same look in his eyes from this morning. Zero black and white cheeks dusted cherry red and he looked away. Footsteps could be heard from behind them and a voice rand out with an unexpected suggestion.

"The only thing that would complete the moment is that they would kiss, am I right Shiki?"

"For once, you actually suggested something with in the mood"

"WHAT! NO" Yuuki screeched but she was completely ignored as the Night class started to clap a beat, chanting "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Zero glanced at Nancy and Kalera for help, however-

"Küsse ihn"

"Да, поцеловать его"

They were no help.

Suddenly, Zero felt elegant fingers wrap softly around his chin and pulled him to face Kaname. Looking into his eyes he found himself lost in them, so when Kaname brought his face closer his own, he gasped lightly when his lips met Kanames.

For a long moment, everything was silent. No-one dared to ruin such a special moment between them, even Yuuki couldn't do anything but watch the scene right in front of her eyes. When they broke apart from such a sweet kiss, everyone- except Yuuki- cheered and clapped for them. Some giggled and squealed and from the corner of his eye, Kaname saw Shiki sneakily give Takuma a few light notes from his pocket and Takuma mouthed _told you._ Zeros blush matched the colour of a tomato and he buried his head into Kanames chest, out of pure embarrassment, only to earn a few more squeals and giggles because of the sight.

"WHY HIM!?" Yuuki had finally snapped out of her trance and pointed accusingly at Zero. "You told me this morning that you only liked him as a cat and nothing else"

The Night class quietened, he did say that only this morning.

"I said Yuuki- and I quote- '_that all cat want is a bit of attention and care by someone they like'_ and I am '_the _closest_ one he likes_.'" Then he proceeded to stroke Zeros hair and ears.

Now they got it- Even Yuuki.

Realising that arguing on the subject any longer would cost her what little pride she had left and stood, turning on her heal, and stormed away. As she did, Takuma carried the big bowl of ice-cream to the table to his left but _someone_ got in his way, therefore, tripped him up. The bowl flew from his grasp and landed on the poor unfortunates that sat on a green and blue blanket next to the tables and those surrounding them.

They were all cover in multiple flavoured Ice-creams and most immediately reached for napkins. The others just saw an open chance- namely Kalera, Nancy and, of course, Zero. All they did was lick to ice-cream from there fingers then after it was gone from there hands they wiped their faces and cleaned their hands again.

The others laughed and proceeded to do the same. When Zero had done with himself, he looked up at Kaname to then notice he had missed a bit of his cheek, near his mouth. Rising on his knees, he leaned towards Kanames face, stuck out a little pink tongue and licked it.

_Hmmm, vanilla._

"Cheeky thing" Kaname chuckled and wrapped his arms around the small waist and pecked him on the lips "By any chance, was it vanilla?" Zero just shrugged and laid into Kaname.

"W-why is sh-sh…she l-like th… th-that?"

"Who?" The headmaster asked.

"..Y-Y-Yu…Y-Yuky" Zero Relied, the people around him started to snigger behind their hands.

"Pardon, who did you say?" He leaned forward, not quite believing what he had heard.

Zero looked confused before pointing in the direction the female stormed off "Y-Yu-Yuky"

The sniggers tuned into full out laughing, still Zero was in the dark. And Kaname just said.

"Yes Zero, she certainly is" and laughed whole heartedly.

**Translations (order of written)**

_That little bitch_

_Kiss him_

_Yes, kiss him_

**Hello Interneters**

**This was a loooong chapter (Seven pages- to be exact) and it is Ten at night for me, but I wanted to finish this chapter before bed.**

**I would like to thank **_**Shadowofpenandpaper **_**because I was struggling to thing of a food at the end but I recalled one of her fictions and thought it fitted the scenario and you can also thank **_**Kai Hoshizuki **_**for the inspiration of Zero miss-pronouncing her name- every time she dose a (lovely, funny and detailed) review of every chapter she always called Yuuki, **_**Yuck-ky**_**, and that's where that little bit of inspiration came from. Thank-you both.**

**And, of course, I thank all others who have read, reviewed, favourite and followed this story, without you, I would have never carried on with this story as I didn't think anyone would actually like it. =-)**

**As always, leave your thought in the reviews or Private Message me any little inspirational blooms and I will try my best to write them in.**

**Stay tuned if you want more.**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby. **


	15. Chapter 15- A Little Bit of Attention

_That was a lovely start to the morning._

Kaien Cross sat at his desk with only a few papers he needed to go through. Normally, you wouldn't be able to see his desk due to the amount of papers on it, but today…

Today, there was only a stack of about twenty documents and most of it is just reading through and signing. As soon as he got back from the picnic Takuma arranged, he got in the shower- the ice-cream got in his hair- got changed and settled down to do the papers.

Half way through the stack, there was a knock on the door "Come in."

The door opened to revile the warm smile of Kalera, soon followed by Nancy and Zero. The chairman smiled as the females sat down on the couch and Zero headed for the small kitchen, most likely to make the brews of teas and coffees.

"What a nice surprise and what do I owe the pleasure for you coming to visit me?" he laid he pen down onto the desk and swept to the side the little stack of papers.

Nancy spoke first "Well… there are a few things we'd like to ask you" then she started to list them of with her fingers "One is that there will be some students and teachers will be coming back to the academy early for some revision sessions before the exams and we need to organise the transport and the accommodations, as well as alert the Night class, so they are aware and not do something stupid." She paused to allow the headmaster to digest the information.

"Who will be coming back?" he asked after a moment. Nancy dug through her left jacket pocket to produce a folded A4 piece of paper and handed it to the headmaster. Cross unfolded the paper to observe to separate tables, there was one containing eight teachers from various subjects and the other a list of thirty-two students. "This will be no problem, just as long as Sayori and Zero are Okay with starting small patrols again" he smiled naturally and tucked the paper away into one of his draws, behind the desk. "What else?"

At that moment, the kitchen door opened and Zero walked in balancing a tray of four mugs. First, he passed a tea to Kalera and to Nancy then a coffee to Kaien and he placed the tray down on the table, not before taking his own drink to then settle down in the empty space on the couch. Nancy gave a little sniff before turning to Zero, then to the mug he was holding, with a look on her face which Zero only smirked to, then sipped.

"Anyway-" Kalera interrupted "Zero and Shiki informed us that in the later weeks, it's Takumas birthday and asked us if we could use the use the kitchens- here in the Day class area- to prepare the food away from his knowledge and permission for a few to go of school grounds for the… _surprise_ party." Kalera finished with a sip of her tea, hoping the headmaster will get the hint. Kaien only smiled widely "Of course, for him it's like an eighteenth birthday for us and we all know how it's a special occasion, being an official adult. You have permission." And he drank his coffee _Hmmm… He makes good coffees, sweet- but not_ too _much- just how I like it._

"Anything else I must know?" He asked as he set down the coffee. Both females thought for a moment before Nancy spoke "Nothing important comes to mind… So how has your day gone so far, Kaien?" she smiled warmly. Kaien just waved his hand slightly before placing his chin on the other "It's gone very well, in fact…" and he started to trail on about his day. The four of them exchanged pleasant chatter with Zero making trips to the kitchen multiple times to refill every-ones drink.

By the time of ten, Zero was curled up in his little space of the couch, with his head on Nancys' lap, and eyes half closed. The adults chuckled quietly. "You know, baby, you didn't have to stay up for us. You can go back to your room whenever, though I think you should now." Kalera smiled as Zero stood, rubbing his eyes, and bidding the three good-night / day before exiting the headmasters' office.

Zero walked slowly, yawning every now and then, to the Night dorms. Today had been a full day: waking up with Kaname, help to start organising Takumas birthday, visiting Lily, the Picnic and, finally, hot chocolate-hope the headmaster doesn't notice- whilst taking with Kaien, Kalera and Nancy.

It has been a good day.

He was heading up the stairs to the _Class A_ landing when he noted three things. One: it that there where a lot more people on this landing. Most of the Dorms now are occupied by at least one person. Two: He can no longer sense the usual mahogany aura at the end of the hall- there was none. Three: in the room opposite to his had it door slightly open and sunlight filled the landing- all others were dark.

Deciding that he would get the answers for his curiosity, he entered the slightly open door.

As he entered the brightly lit room, he saw the brunette at the mahogany desk next to the window with a small pile of papers on the right side of his desk but three larger piles on the left. He silently made hi way to the couch next to the fire-place, directly behind Kaname, and sat down with his legs tucked underneath him. The observed the male in front of him and notice he was taking papers from his right side, worked on them, and placed them on his left.

_He must have been working on them all day, to finish such a large pile of them_.

Deciding that he has done enough work for today, Zero purred lightly to get Kanames attention. However, the Brunette seemed to not have heard him, so he purred louder, rubbing his head in the side of the couch. But, still, to no avail.

He tipped his head to one side, tail swinging lightly in thought, before getting up and sitting on his knees on the floor, on the right side of the purebloods chair, and purred again. No reaction.

He paused in his purring and stared up at Kaname, who was focused solely on his work. Then he rubbed his head against the brunettes' thigh, whilst purring. This time a hand reached down to pat Zero on the head for a moment before returning back out of sight. Zero did it again and, as before, a hand reached, though this time, to rub circles behind the Nekos ear before disappearing again. After Zero did it a third time, Zero genteelly grabbed the hand and placed his teeth, softly, on the knuckle of the thumb before licking the area. After a while, the hand reached behind one of the Nekos ears and rubbed circles again; in doing so Zero loosened the grip on the wrist so that the hand slipped from his grasp and retracted away from Zero sight.

The young male sighed softly and rubbed his head against the thigh. No response.

He did this twice but no reaction came. As he looked down at his tail, in thought of what to do next, he missed the mischievous smirk that played the purebloods lips and eyes in that moment.

He looked back at the brunette then at his shoulder for a second before using one hand to pull himself up, via armrest, and rubbing his head against the forearm. No reaction.

Allowing air to puff out his cheeks as he breathed out, he leaned on the brunettes arm, watching him write on the documents, blue fountain pen scribbling away across the paper. The pen paused and the pureblood flipped the document to the front page and place on the pile to his right. Eyebrows raised for a second as the Neko glanced at the pureblood before looking at the pen again. He waited patiently, head resting against the forearm, tail swinging low. As the pureblood paused in his writing to flip the page, Zero reached out and stole the pen.

He placed it behind the chair and rubbed his head into the arm again whilst purring.

After a second's hesitation, the brunette opened a draw in front of Zero; one full of stationary- _full of pens- _taking another pen at random, closed the draw and carried on working.

Zero screwed his eyebrows in slight annoyance before sinking down, so he now sat cross-legged, cheeks resting on his fists. He stared up at the working hands again for a while. Then he rose on his knees, placed his fingers on the desk, then resting his chin on them, and waited.

When Kaname flipped the paper to its last page, Zero reached out to grab a corner and pulled. There was some resistance before Zero won the tug-of-war and placed the paper on the floor next to him and smirked slightly before eyeing the stack on his left.

As soon as the brunette reached to get a new document to work on, Zero sneaked round the back of the chair so he sat on the purebloods left. He carefully grabbed the bottom of the stack and slid them of the desk slowly and placed them on the floor next to the desk, but by the wall out of Kanames reach. That done, he placed his arms on the desk, laid his head in them and waited once again but now he smiled triumphantly and was purring quite loudly that the brunette felt light vibrations in the desk.

The document in his hands was done so he pushed it forward. He reached to his right and picked up the one that Zero had left on the floor earlier. As he did, Zero reached for the pen behind the chair and placed it on the desk- since he stopped Kaname from working, he could at least be nice to him and do him a favour.

He finished the document and placed it on the stack to hi right, followed by the one he had done before so and put his pen down.

"Alright, you win Zero"

Zero looked up at Kaname, who was smiling down at him with amusement. He pushed back in his chair and was about to stand when Zero stopped him by climbing onto his lap: His knees were on either side of Kaname, tail flickering, arms tucked into the Brunettes chest, nuzzling his nose into his neck and purring-loudly.

Kaname chuckled at the teen when circling his arms around him, one hand on his back with his thumb rubbing in circles and the other threaded through the soft silver-like hair.

"Was it me you missed or the cuddles?" Kaname asked. Zero pulled back and pretended to think about it.

"Cheeky kitty" and Zero smiled. Kaname met him half way with a head-bop and after Zero continued to nuzzle his face with affection.

After a while, Zeros eyes drooped a bit and he yawned then rested his head in the area where Kanames neck met his body. Kaname smiled "Tired, are we?" and Zero nodded.

Kaname guided Zero arms up so one rested on his shoulder and the other draped around his neck.

Carefully, he stood up with Zero in his arms and strolled over to his bed. When he arrived he placed Zero down with the Neko almost immediately started to curl into a ball, but before he could Kaname took hold of his ankles and proceeded to remove his shoes and socks. When he finished, he removed his own and pulled the quilt from underneath Zero and placed it on both them.

_I'll sort out everything later _Kaname thought to himself.

Unexpectedly, Zero turned to face Kaname. The brunette was about to ask what was wrong when he felt soft lips against his own. He hummed and relaxed into the kiss. A little too soon for Kaname, Zero pulled back and rested his forehead on his. As he went for another, Kaname circled his arm around Zero to pull him closer; this action caused the Neko to gasp and Kaname took the chance for his tongue to enter the others mouth. The chance to explore the others mouth and claim as his own. Zero was defenceless against the intrusion, though it wasn't unpleasant.

_Hmmm… Chocolate? _Kaname pulled back to see a flustered but happy Zero.

"You're just full of surprises" Kaname said before kissing Zeros forehead, goodnight.

**Hello Interneters**

**This chapter was longer than I expected it to be (not that you will mind).**

**The part of Zero trying to gain Kanames attention actually happened with my cat as I was doing artwork, however he ended up with red and purple on his paws and some of his fur. **

**Also I am in need of your opinions- I write chapters in a book before typing and in the next one there is a bit that seems a bit… unneeded but it's a little extra as part of the plan, but I don't know it I should include it. **

**It's when Kaname tries to persuade Zero to use the bath that is already run for him instead of the shower. It's not necessary for the plot but…**

**What do you guys think? You can write it in the reviews or private message me you answer and I'll do a vote. That would be helpful, thanks.**

**As usual leave your thought in the reviews or private message me about anything about this story- likes, criticism, anything.**

**See you soon guys.**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby.**


	16. Chapter 16- Found You

The Experiments- Chapter Sixteen

_A child cried silently as he remembered his home._

_A home that had blood splattered all over its walls and floors._

_A home that was once safe and happy; but now- now, the people who had betrayed them were there. They had been digging up precious memories that were held dear to them all, destroying all proof that a family had once lived there in peace._

_He could never again call that place home._

_He had barely managed to get away; two deep scratches on the left side of his neck, which were still bleeding sluggishly. The scratches and bruises__were proof of that._

_If it wasn't for his other half, he wouldn't be here._

_Just as that spiteful woman was about to bite his neck, there was a creak before an almighty crash and the woman was buried under the large old bookcase which had been decorated with thick books, class ornaments and family photos. There was silence before the voice, akin to an angry lion screamed at them. "THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?!" The man roared at them as he looked between them. Both boys with violet eyes and silver-like hair glanced at each other before the smaller one put his pinkies between his pale lips and whistled._

_Mad barks could be heard echoing around the blood stained wall but neither stayed long to witness as the elder jumped over the bookcase to grab the others hand and both bolted down the corridor to the front door. The man reached out to grab one of them but canine jaws clamped around his wrist in a strong grip._

_As the children ran, they heard an ear spitting screech. "FILTHY HUMANS! THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM__ME!"__The back of the bookcase exploded in a fury of broken wood, shattered class and torn papers as a blooded and splinted body with shredded clothing emerged from within it with a face of pure anger._

_The boys flew open the door; they were greeted by a horrific sight._

_There where beings of all terrifying natures. None of them can be considered human anymore; bodies that__had been modified with animals so much that the only thing about them being human is that they stood like one. Teeth, yellow and chipped, had been elongated in so many ways that they could no longer fit in their mouths. Hands, knurled and twisted, were either webbed, contained sharp and deadly claws or were none existent; and skins on many were scarred beyond repair, some of them had scales like a lizard would, but many had a kind of exoskeleton that reflected what little light there was in the star lit night. They lunged for the younglings; eyes filled with determination to each please their master and for the chance to spill sweet, young blood. The boys dodged many that leapt at them; scratches were earned as teeth and claws just nicking their skin and clothes._

_The boys screamed in fright as they decked to the ground before they scrambled back up, quicker than the experiments, and ran as fast as they could in the direction of the forest._

_The woman burst through the door, ripping it off its hinges. "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU USELESS TRASH?!" She slapped the nearest one and it was sent flying into the nearest wall. "Go after them, or you'll be made into Nemebas!" She hissed at them and they obeyed with haste and started charging after the frightened boys._

_The two of them, hand-in-hand, ran through the forest, the low hanging branches and leafless shrubs ripped at their skins and tore at their clothing. Pants fogged the air around them, legs started to tire and grow weak, but still they kept running. They could hear the beings ragged breathing and pounding footsteps getting uncomfortably close at an alarming rate._

_A cold clawed hand grabbed the youngest and yanked him roughly, by the scruff of neck, and hauled him onto his back. The elder of the two spun on his heel, desperation could be seen clearly in his eyes as he opened his mouth to yell-_

"No, Ichiru!" Zero called out and thrashed in his sleep. Kaname woke and tried to do the same for the other.

It was easier said than done. Zero kicked and threw his arms out in wide circles, trying to hit an invisible enemy. He had no choice but to hold his wrists above his head with his right hand and lean on his legs with his left shin. Though his head still tossed form side-to-side with tears falling over his cheeks. Kaname placed his left hand on the side of Zero's jaw and whispered in the ear in the other side. "Shh, Shh, Shh- Zero. Zero, you're dreaming, wake up. Everything is Okay. Calm down Zero, wake up."

Zero opened his eyes wide and tore his wrists free accidentally grazing the cheekbone with his thumb as he threw his arms around Kaname and quietly whimpered into his neck. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks and soaking the shirt Kaname wore. The brunette let go of the other and rolled onto his back, so Zero laid on top of him, then started to stroke the back of the others soft hair, in an effort to calm him down. They stayed there for a while before Zero had calmed to taking deep shaky breaths with his head still buried in Kaname's neck. The younger pulled back, so he was sat on the other, to wipe his cheeks with the back of his hand and smiled thanks at the brunette. It lasted for a second as soon it became a deep frown. "What's wrong Zero?" Kaname asked. In reply, Zero gently strokes his middle finger across Kaname's cheekbone and held it in front of his eyes. A single drop of blood had started to roll down the back of his finger and held at the knuckle. Before it could drop, the Neko ran his tongue from the knuckle to tip and swirled it around the inside of his mouth. His face saddened when he found what he had hoped to not find.

This confused Kaname. "What is it Zero?" He then let his head relax into the pillow as he started to feel a little drowsy. Zero looked at his still drawn claws and whispered quietly. "…P-poi-son." The brunette smiled reassuringly as best he could despite being sleepy. "You and I both know it was an accident, and you didn't mean it. Now before I fall asleep and not wake up, Cross said you can produce an anti-…ah…cure…thing…so…"

Kaname's eyes started to flutter slightly and Zero noticed; though he had not heard the first part as it was mumbled. He leaned in and licked the slowly dripping blood from the cheek in order to produce the correct enzymes for the poison and then gently latched his mouth over the wound and sucked. As he did, Zero went over in his head how stupid he had been to not notice this. It may just have been a small scratch but the poison was lethal, to any living being. He was surprised that Kaname didn't go under as he pathetically cried his eyes out into his neck, just worrying about himself and not Kaname who was slowly being poisoned. Zero gulped down the poison; mixed with blood and anti-poison, before allowing some of the anti-poison in his mouth be lost in the blood flow within the wound before pulling back and licking the wound close.

They stayed as they were. Zero didn't know how the other would manage this situation, after nearly killing him. After all the mess up's he did, this one really was the worst he has done. He sighed and slid over so he was next to Kaname, curling up under the quilt; wanting the warmth to last as long as it could before being thrown out…again.

Kaname turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around Zero's small waist, like he had just woken up from a long sleep, causing the other to stiffen before talking quietly in his ear. "Thank you. I'll go get ready first and I'll accompany you to the gate." Then he kissed the black and white cheek then got out of the warm bed and strolled over to his wardrobe and drawers to retrieve fresh clothes before headed to the bathroom.

Zero let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before turning over and wrapping himself up in the scent and warmth left behind from the other.

'He…doesn't hate me, even though I nearly killed him, he still likes me.' Zero smiled at the thought before drifting into a light sleep.

After Kaname had finished in the shower he plugged the bath and allowed it to fill up. As it did he went through his normal grooming ritual before dressing in the clean pair of clothes to wear for the night. After he had dressed, he deemed the bath to be full enough before leaning over the side turning the tap off. He walked back into the main bedroom to find Zero sleeping, curled up in the spot where he had left. He smiled before tip toeing over to the bedside. He climbed in next to him and managed to slip his hand into the circle that was Zero and find his belly. As Zero was warm, a cold had on his soft belly wasn't expected. Zero gasped and shivered as he slowly opened his eyes and heard a voice behind him. "Sorry for waking you up like that; I didn't realize my hand was that cold. It wasn't what I had planned but you are awake all the same." Zero turned so he faced the brunette. "S-sorry for earlier, I-I didn't mean to sc-cratch you and…" Suddenly the pillow he was resting on became very interesting. "…please d-don't hate me, even th-though I nearly…uhh…" he didn't want to finish the possibility. Kaname saw the guilt in his eyes and pulled him into his embrace. "Silly kitten, did you not hear me earlier about knowing it was an accident?" he looked down into shining violet eyes. "And how could I hate you? You I could never hate, no matter what. You are a breath of fresh air in life. And I love you for it, no…" Zero braced himself. "I… I just love you, just because you are you." And he kissed him warmly on the lips before whispering quietly.

"Don't ever let that change."

Zero smiled and purred at his words, nudging the other with his nose and sliding out of his grasp.

Noting that he was heading for the door out of his room Kaname gave a small grin. "There is no need." Zero paused in his step and turned to face Kaname "There has been a change in room accommodations and you now share with me." Zero blinked once before opening his mouth. "W-Why?"

Kaname chuckled. "Ever since the picnic, when everyone found out you spent your nights with me, they all questioned Yuuki why she let them, since she knew about it. When no one left her alone as they questioned 'If they were allowed' they themselves could switch rooms and she threw a fit saying 'Fine! Whatever! I don't care anymore!' before stamping away." Zero laughed as Kaname voice went squeaky to imitate her voice and looked around the room. Kaname got of the bed and motioned to his left. "Your drawings and school books are in the cupboard here-" he walked to one of the wardrobes in the room. "I've placed your clothes in here along with your shoes-" then he finished at another larger cupboard at the other end of the room. "And your art equipment and guitar are in here." And with that he opened it to show Zero the neatly placed items.

Kaname turned his back and headed for the desk before he threw his voice over his shoulder, "I've also ran you a bath so you better jump in before it gets cold." When he sat down at his desk, he glanced back to see Zero looking… worried? Kaname stood up from his desk with a questioning look. "Is anything the matter?" Zero snapped out of his small trance and looked down with cherry dusting his cheeks. "Sorry, I-I don't like baths…so why I can t-take a shower…" Kaname chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around the others waist, guiding him to the bathroom. "What's not to like about baths?" Kaname opened the bathroom door and closed it behind them. He felt the temperature of the water muttering, "Still warm" and he turned to Zero as he sat on the side of the bath. "Come here" he motioned for Zero to sit on his lap. The other complied and sat sideways and leaned his head against the toned chest, staring at the water warily.

For a few moments, they stayed like that allowing the warmth of the bath to wash over them both. Their clothes quickly saturated to their skin and started to become uncomfortable. It was now that Kaname spoke. "So tell me… why don't you like baths?" He looked down at the teen expectantly. After a little pause, Zero quietly replied. "Th-that's w-what they used f-for t-the e-e-exper-iments." He looked down, ashamed. Kaname silently understood; he knew what kind of fear the Neko had, as he too carried fear from childhood.

A childhood fear is not easily overcome, especially ones that had connections to pain and fear. Zero's had the connection to pain, as what Kalera and Nancy had told him. The scientists had injected him with needles containing unknown liquids before placing and holding him underwater to stimulate reactions and record them. After performing surgery after surgery, each causing more pain than the last as they operated deeper into the body. And because Zero needed to be conscience throughout them, they needed a way to keep him awake. They placed him on a lowered table so his body was half submerged in rapidly changing temperature water, and strapped him down so all he could do was blink and they just…

Kaname need not say anything as he tried to comfort the other and gently ran his long, elegant fingers through the others, silk hair. As he began to muse over away to battle his fear, an idea came to mind. It wasn't exactly the best of plans and he wasn't sure about how the other would react. Kaname was usually good when it came to reading people as he had the time to perfect the skill in order to survive his own fear- of being controlled against his will. He needed to predict people's actions so he would know how to counter and use it to his own gain; to stay alive and free.

'If this makes the fear worse, please forgive me.'

He tightened his grip on the younger male and quickly, but gently lowered himself into the warm water. Noticing this, Zero started to reach out blindly to grab anything to stop him from falling. He managed to get one arm free and grabbed hold of a soft white towel only for it to be ripped from the hook on the door and leave Zero at Kaname's mercy.

The warm water swirled round Zero as painful memories flooded his eyes.

_A scream filled the air as the blond haired doctor cracked six ribs, each one being pulled from the pale body forcefully, without a care of the thick dark blood that splattered the white sterile uniform, swirling in the rapidly cooling water_.

_"Check for any other abnormalities, physically and intellectually; and keep an eye on his health in case of deter-"_

_"Won't be long, now, my little Zero. Because of you, the entire world will bow to me." Miss matched eyes glinted with greed and_ _dark promises as he cut into the doctor's sentence._

"Zero…?" A soft, honey thick voice, which promised safety, diminished the pain and the younger opened violet eyes to meet mahogany.

Zero laid on top of Kaname, curled into his chest like a scared kitten, clothes soaked through and clinging to whatever piece of skin it could find. He was shaking slightly as he was trying not to remember the past; only the present where he was with Kaname in a warm bath. A small whine like noise sounded from the Neko's throat as he laid what little of his full weight onto the other and relaxed into the moment.

"See, it's not that bad. Now, let's get washed and ready for the day, okay?" and he started to unbutton Zero's shirt. No protest was made as the shirt was removed and tossed into the nearby washing basket.

Kaname took off his own shirt and did the same before he then paused as he observed the sight before him.

The stripes that wrapped Zero's body seemed to all connect with the singular black strip that travelled down the delicately curved spin that was twice as thick as the rest. However there was a series of dark lines, about the width of Kaname's splayed hand, which seemed to be out of tune of the rest of the synthetic wonder; located on the side of left hip, was two crosses that overlapped each other with four spiked diamonds at the compass points. Looking closer Kaname could see, what seemed to be small daggers, each pointing to the centered diamond that had been created by the two crosses.

"It's a tattoo." The quiet voice stole Kaname's attention, as he turned back to sad eyes. "They said it was to prevent me from developing a blood craving or thirst like the other males did. It was to stop me from going mad and just attacking anything that had a heartbeat." He looked away, burying his head into Kaname's bare neck, ashamed.

Kaname thought for a minute before asking, "Has it ever happened to you?" and the other nodded. Before he could ask a question the other went on. "The only time it happened was when I first craved it and bit the wrist of the nurse attending to me. I was sent to confinement for a week with no food."

Not liking the painful atmosphere, the brunette tried to think of something to lighten the mood. "You know that you haven't stuttered ever since you joined me in the bath." The surprised look on the silver haired male made Kaname chuckle lightly. "Maybe if you join me on certain activities more, you will in a way, blend into their lives and become more human." It was a theory he had been working on, but it could work. Zero shyly smiled and nodded at the suggestion. The pureblood smirked. "Starting with a bath."

Despite how much Zero struggled and protested, Kaname still managed to strip them both down to boxers. "Calm down, just like in the shower, you need to wash yourself clean; only I will do that for you today. So just relax, okay?" Zero could practically hear the smile spreading onto the older ones face, and meekly nodded.

Kaname turned Zero around so that the younger ones back was facing him before reaching for the shampoo nearby and applying it straight onto the soaked silver hair. After threading his hands through the hair first, he began to massage it gently to foam into the hair and, using his thumbs, rubbed small circles around feline-like ears. Zero tipped his head every now and then to the side as Kaname shampooed his hair while his eyes started to droop and corner of the mouth twitching upwards. Satisfied that the hair was done, he tipped Zero's chin upwards and started to slowly rinse the foam from his hair using a plastic bath cup. Taking some shower gel, he applied it to both his hands and started to work on Zero's shoulders and neck. With hands rubbing in slow, kneading circles, Kaname worked his way down the black and white back to the slim waist. Zero breathed in deeply and purred as he exhaled as he leaned back so he was laying on Kaname's toned chest. His eyes were fully closed, cherry lips in a small smile, just enjoying the moment. Hearing the purrs of approval, Kaname began to clean the teen's smooth belly then chest in slow circles. Zero reached and grabbed Kaname's right wrist, much to the brunettes' slight surprise and guided it back up to his neck. With no other choice he kneaded his fingers into the soft neck causing the Neko to purr louder and almost hug Kaname's hand. With his free one, the brunette continued to clean the Neko, the single hand circling the others left bent leg towards his tail. Because of the water, the width of the tail seemed to have halved and lost its fluffy-ness, when Kaname gently brushed his fingertips across the base of the tail the other end gave a flick and water droplets flew in all directions as it curled and wrapped around both males. Kaname was surprised at the sudden reaction and glanced down at a cherry red face before realizing what he had done. "Sorry," he chuckled. He cupped the water and poured it onto the curled feline body, washing away all the foam. For a while neither moved from how they were until-

"We'd better get ready, I've got work and Cross said something about you needing to go to town." Zero nodded before getting out the bath then reaching for two towels, for him and Kaname, and proceeded to dry off. Kaname watched entranced at the others lithe body, his garnet eyes trained on the arms that moved up and down. Zero who was hopefully oblivious as he attempted to dry his ears without rubbing them to hard.

Entering the bedroom, Zero paused as to remember which wardrobe had his clothing in. Kaname exited the bathroom and noticed Zero hesitation. "It's that one over there." He indicated and smiled. Zero nodded in thanks and turned his back to Kaname to get dressed. Smiling at the sight of the others obvious embarrassment, he turned and dressed himself.

Whilst Kaname wore loose fitting black shirt and light jeans, Zero needed to be in school uniform. 'The Night Class uniform looks good on him' Kaname thought. Straight cut trousers and fitted shirt with black waistcoat, shoes and a white-rimmed black hat. He was tapping his left with is right two fingers, looking as if in thought or as if he was about to ask something.

"Yes?"

"…Where is the…uhh…make-up?" Kaname eyes opened in confusion and his head tipped lightly to the right. Zero just face palmed and ran three fingers across his cheek, tracing the stripes, hoping the other got the message. Kaname oh'ed silently and stood in thought. Glancing around the room, his eyes fell on the mirrored dresser- which had been placed for Yuuki then abandoned and automatically stepped up to it to check the draws. After a bit of rummaging he pulled out, what looked like, three pale foundation compacters and a couple of various sized brushes. The amused and questionable look Kaname gave made Zero look away with cherry dusted his cheeks.

"How long does it take every morning?" genuine curiosity touched his voice.

"…'bout ten minutes…" it was barely even a mumble.

Kaname left Zero at the dresser whilst Zero covered himself. Despite knowing Zero when he was in the Day Class, Kaname had never seen Zero's full face when he was covered in make-up; during class change over, it was either the back of the head or a three-quarter view. Sitting down at his desk he picked up the little stack of papers Zero had placed on the floor and got to work on the first one. As he was half way through the first page, he noticed Zero reach for the black scarf-

"Wait!" he turned in his chair to face the other. Zero's face had a little more colour than his usual silk white skin, but in a natural way. The strips on his face had completely disappeared but half way down his neck they started to slowly make themselves known again. He had to admit that, unlike most modern made up girls today, Zero looked completely natural and flawless with no defined edges to where it ended, all had been blended in to the point that you couldn't tell which part of the skin was covered.

"You know, if you wanted to get a normal human job after school, I'd recommend being in the model industry as the make-up artist or preferably, the model." Zero scowled as Kaname smirked.

After throwing the nearest object to him, which so happened to be a pillow from the couch, Zero pulled on his gloves, hat and wrapped his scarf around his pale neck and huffing the silver haired male glided through the door to meet the two females he calls sisters.

_**XOXOXOXO (Time**____**Skip to Town) XOXOXOXO**_

The three of them all sat in a Café called Café Rain, having a share of cups of tea and small biscuits.

The Café was quite small, but in a cosy way. There was only a few other costumers, besides Zero, Kalera and Nancy, taking only a few of the tables, few reading, a pair talking quietly with each other as to not disturb the peace, others gazed into their own world of though either troubled or lost.

Zero, Kalera and Nancy had spent the afternoon and evening shopping for food for the Headmaster, new clothes for themselves, and booking the venue at The White Horse for Takuma's birthday. All three of them were worn out and ready to go back. Even though hardly any words were spoken between them, they were happy with each other's company, the understanding between them.

The petite teenaged girl, with long blond hair in a high pony-tail and bright blue eyes approached the table with pad in hand. "Would you like anything else? Maybe something for you to take along the way?" All three of them shook their heads and started to pack up. Zero handed over the bill money and was about to leave before the waitress tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I was asked to pass you this note from table six." She passed him a small folded piece of paper. He took it and the nodded in thanks before leaving the Café.

They stopped at the bench of the bus stop, bags at their feet and hard faces. "There was no one at table six." Kalera remarked.

The other two nodded in acknowledgment before Zero pulled out the folded piece of paper and held it in his hand in front of him. "Might as well." Kalera slipped it from Zero's fingers, unfolded it and began to read.

She handed it to the other two with a clenched jaw, breathing hard.

**Remember how it used to be,**

**When obedience was key,**

**'Though you have to see,**

**You will not get away from me.**

"That sick bastard!" Nancy crumpled the paper and threw it in the nearest bin. Her hand covered her mouth as tears began to form. Zero sat down on the bench, head in his hands. Kalera stared at the opposite building, though not seeing it. They stood in silence on the empty street, all in thought of the new development.

_They had been found._

Lost in their own memories, they didn't see the bus arrive until the air breaks sounded, making them jump slightly. They gathered up their bags, paid each fee, and then sat on the mostly empty bus. The three placed their bags on two of the seats in the middle of the left hand side. The females sat directly behind them whilst Zero sat on the other side of the bus next to them. Every now and then they glanced at one another, whether to comfort or in need of comfort, neither knew. On the second to last stop, before they reached the academy, the stranger at the back of the bus pressed to stop. He got up from and walked, unsteadily, before the bus screeched to holt sending the man flying forward and catching one of the bags and taking it down with him.

"Stupid kids! Watch wha' ya doin' overt' road!" the bus driver continued his rant, whilst the fallen man was helped to his feet. Nancy picked up the tipped over shopping bag.

"Sorry, let me help you." His voice was gruff and dry but held a slight foreign accent, he started to pick up the fallen cans and packets and placing them in the white plastic bag.

"There is no-" before Kalera could finish, the plastic bag was handed to her. The man straightened up, smoothing himself down. He was dress in an oversized black long coat with a black flat had and dirty mountain boots. Almost all of his being was covered up so that only pale lips cold be seen talking. He nodded to each of them in thanks before departing from the bus.

The rest of the journey passed uneventful, except that it started to rain gently. As the bus approached its last stop, the last passengers gathered their bags, thanked the driver, and then stepped out in the now heavy rain. They ran awkwardly, due to the shopping in hand, but they reached the school gates and pressed the buzzer that called for the headmaster.

"Hello!" A cheery voice sounded with slight static.

"Hello Kaien, it's us, Nancy and the lot. Please open, its pouring buckets out here!" She had to near shout in order for her voice to be audible.

"Oh, sure thing, hold a sec." A moment passed and the gates gave a few clanks, meaning that the locks between them have been undone. Wanting to get out the cold and wet, the drenched figures slid through the gates and raced for the shelter and warmth of the building.

Upon entering, they hung up the coats; scarf and hat as well as gloves in a draw for Zero, and left their shoes at the door. As they split the bags between them for each to do a job to put away, a tray of hot drinks in the hands of the headmaster flew 'round the corner.

"Since you were kind enough to retrieve the shopping in this weather, I will put away the food and clothes in wash while you settle for a drink, okay?" The females and younger male gave gratitude to the smiling blond and retrieved a hot mug and settle down on the cosy couch and chair in the living room, near the warm fire.

Still smiling, Kaien tucked the tray under his arm and picked up the clothes bag in one hand and the food in the other then headed for the kitchen. He placed the clothes by the washing basket; he'd take off the tags later, and the food on the counter and began to put them away. As he was reached into the last bag full of tins, his hand brushed against a piece of paper. He pulled out a folded thin piece of paper. Thinking it was the recite, he headed to the silver bin at the other side of the kitchen. The closer he got to the bin the more he was able to see through the paper due to the kitchen light reflecting from the bins metal lid.

Kaien paused as he stared at the paper. He could faintly see the words; **be careful.**

He was torn between wanting to read it or just give it back to the others. He was curious about the note but he didn't want to accidentally intrude on their privacy. After all they were decent people who had been through a lot and he really wanted their trust and for them to find faith in society again. Seeing as this was going nowhere, he took out a coin; heads to tell, tail to not, and flipped it.

_Heads._

He cleared his throat and stepped into the living room with the others. "I found this note in one of the shopping bags. It's not the recite or mine so…" he held out the paper to them.

He watched each of their reactions carefully. He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't what he got. All of them paled slightly and their postures stiffened. They looked at the confused man with faces of worry and… a little fear?

"H-have you read it?" A slight stutter gave away the otherwise calm exterior. Kaien shook his head and held out the paper for Zero.

"Do you want me to read it out loud or..?" he left the question up to the others.

Zero took the paper and unfolded it slowly. Soon, his hands started to shake and his eyes stared though the paper. The females glanced at each other before Nancy reached forward and slid the paper from the younger ones hands. She held it in the middle so both could see what was on the paper. After reading, Kalera closed her eyes and looked away whilst Nancy looked up at Kaien. He handed the paper to him as he looked down, not realizing that all eyes turned to him.

**You have to be careful,**

**This is a must,**

**You have to be mindful**

**About whom you trust,**

Kaien opened and closed his mouth; much like a fish would do, before finally saying in a worried tone, "What does this mean? W-what's going on?"

When he received no answer and faced of hard stone, he furrowed his brow. "Look if there is any chance that anyone, being a student, teacher or anyone who is staying within these gates, then it is my job as Headmaster of Cross Academy to ensure protection of all who stay under this roof." He stood a dignified stance with his arms folded across his chest and stared hard at the shocked faces below him.

They didn't know that the Headmaster had such a strong sense of loyalty within his heart. They felt guilty for doubting the headmaster, but they were relieved that he was one that they could trust.

"I think you should start at the beginning and tell me what happened." He sat himself down on the remaining lather chair and waited. It took a small while for then to gather their thoughts before beginning.

They told him about the Café, where they received their first note pretty much saying they had found them as well as what happened on the bus. All through this, Kaien sat in silence with his fingers rubbing an invisible beard in his chin. The change in his attitude was astounding; he had gone from a happy-go-lucky man, who always smiled, no matter what the weather was like to an almost Zen like mode with an unreadable expression and ready for and to do something unpredictable.

"Just so we cover everything, if they were to come and take you by force, kidnap you in the night or any other way, what will we all be up against?"

Kalera spoke first. "That can change, depending on the level of the experiments, where they are and if they are sane or not." Kaien interlocked his fingers under his chin.

Nancy spoke next. "It can range from simple humans, trained and armed, to the High Betas, who have been modified, like us, only to a more complete extent."

"By 'more complete extent' what do you mean?" _'This is starting to sound familiar'_, Kaien thought.

"The human DNA is made up of bases, some are incomplete, the more complete the experiment is, the more whole their DNA is, meaning the less gaps within the Gene Code and the experiment is more powerful due the now whole sequences being fully complete and certain genes are switched on." Nancy didn't know much about the biology of the experiments but she does know some of the foundations.

"How does someone become…complete?" _Now that's a strange question to ask._

"They complete your genes with those of an animal who can fill in certain gaps, in doing so the person the person develops certain trades of that animal" It makes sense, and it does explain the three in front of him.

"Tell me more about the different ranks within that place." If it is anything like the vampires way, it would make things a lot easier.

Kalera answered. "We'll start at the bottom. You have just normal humans, who know minimal but enough about the experiments and are usually used for low level spying in society or minor missions. They are not really any worth to the High Betas, just spare parts." Kaien made the comparison, for some illogical reason, that it is like the Day Class girls. They would probably do anything for their precious Night Class; heck they'd even give their blood for them without really knowing why. He prayed the Night Class wouldn't ask.

"Then you have the up to twenty-five percent complete experiments. These are experiments of the lower standards, they have enhanced speed, strength, reflexes and all, and some even develop animalistic trades, though it is at a minimal and permanent. The experiments who have been bind with a carnivore or similar, most of them have the problem of falling into the problem of a blood craze where they go mental and attack anything with a heartbeat." Those would likely be the Level D falling to a level E vampires, judging by the attitude of them, Kaien could only guess they were treated the same, needing to be put down.

"The half, or up to fifty percent, completed experiments are evidently stronger than the ones before them and have elongated lives depending on the animal, before they start to degrade and die. The only other difference is that they are never at mercy of blood-craze. "This was similar to, if not the same as, the level C vampires.

"Then you have the seventy-five percent complete. They have the will to transform between full human form and full animal form as well as, to a standard, have elementary control." Level B vampires have the ability to control a power of their own depending on the family.

"And, lastly, full completed experiments. This type of modification is only allowed to the High Betas," Kaien's head snapped round and brows knitted in confusion. "Wait, so the High Betas are experiments?" This was not expected. Nancy nodded and Kalera continued; "How else do you think they became powerful and feared amongst those below them, they are not to be underestimated."

Nancy explained this time. "Everything about them, due to their completion, is to be wary of. Despite being completed by only one animal, they can turn into any one of a similar species; like, if one was bound with a gecko they could easily also transform into a komodo dragon. They have control over five different abilities, not limited to elements, either. They can grow and shrink in size at will as well as have those lower than themselves serve with unquestionable loyalty." Level A standard, for sure.

"If I were to encounter one of these… beings, how would I tell what level of completion they are and how would you beat them?" This was an important question, Kaien needed to know, for the fear for his Academy and people within its walls. Although the answer he got was surprising and from Zero.

"Same with how you beat your vampires." Kaien raised his eyebrows, as he glanced at Zero's unseeing gaze into the flames.

"Shoot through the head or rip out the heart." Nancy's expression was cold.

This is not going to be easy. Kaien needed to call in extra protection from the Hunters Association in some way or form; at the very least tell them what he knows. "May I tell the Association all of what you told me?" Please…

Zero nodded his head, "I think it might be better if we leave." His expression was sad.

After all Kaien had done for them, allowing them into the Academy life, sheltering them, protecting them, accepting them; to then bring the horror of their past to destroy this little haven…it would be unforgivable.

Sensing the mood Kaien shook his head. "Like I said you are under my Academy roof and under my care so I cannot allow a bunch of greedy and horrid people to take away the life you have worked for and deserved."

"But," Each tried to protest, Nancy verbally.

"No!" He sighed; this was going 'round in circles.

"Besides-" He chuckled, the other stared at him in confusion to the change in tone. "What am I going to do when two of my best teachers and Prefect suddenly disappear? I'd have to deal with crying children, wanting their favourite beautiful teachers and handsome star pupil to come back. The Night Class; especially a certain someone, will be so sad which will make the Day Class sad which will make me more sad, and the paperwork- you don't understand the… the paperwork! I will drown as they stack high, higher than I can even stand." The three could only stare in shock at the chairman as he progressed through that speech. His hands flew everywhere, like an Italian, exaggerating his words before saying in an odd sounding sad voice. "Basically, no one wants you to go. If you do, everyone will be sad." his eyes were that on a sad dog, wishing its owner for a hug.

Silence was all that sounded before a slight chuckle from Zero broke it. The chuckle was soon joined by the females and all of them Kaien included, laughed wholeheartedly.

All thoughts of leaving were gone. "We don't know what to say, Kaien, I mean…" Nancy spoke for all of them, they couldn't say how they felt, it was just so…

"Just promise me you won't leave, that you'll stay and live out a normal life." His beaming smile promised a safe haven for everyone.

"We promise."

How could they not.

**Hello Interneters,**

**Sorry for my tardiness but I made up for it in a chapter being in the ten page zone. You can thank ShadowsOfPenAndPaper for Beta-ing this chapter.**

**I decided to include the bathroom scene in this as you guys love fluff, instead of putting it into a separate one-shot as I intended.**

**As usual, leave a review on anything you had on your mind when you read this chapter- its fun to know my readers reaction.**

**Thank-you for reading and I will** **update as soon as I can.**

**From,**

LittleBlueTabby


End file.
